A Better Place - Reader X Augustine Sycamore Story
by Rowiehz
Summary: You're a hard working student searching for a location to do your final internship of your Pokemon Biologist & Caretaker education. Only problem? Nobody is willing to offer you a place. Nobody. Except for a certain French professor in the region of Kalos. But is this sudden invitation to a completely unknown region really something you should be considering? Reader X Sycamore
1. Chapter 1

„Lux,Luxio!"

„Don't worry, Laari, I think I've got everything." You assured your Luxio after zipping the final bag you were planning to bring on your trip, carrying it over to your couch and plopping it down with the other bag.

Said Pokemon kept circling around your feet, staring up at you with her bright yellow eyes. „Luxio?"

You chuckled, understanding what she was hinting at. „I will make sure to look at the check-list, don't you worry. I am completely set and ready to go."

Laari, the Luxio you've had and raised since you started your Pokemon journey at the age of eleven- couldn't help but mope around despite your reassuring words and hopped on the couch and decided to lay there until you had to tend to another task.

She was a stubborn little creature, but also very responsible and mature. Something most people would not expect of a Pokemon of her size. Most would think she was very young, but you've had her as your partner and best friend for over ten years now.

Laari was anything but young, but she wasn't really old yet either. It was hard to determine, but you didn't care. For you Laari was just Laari, your best buddy.

And she had been ever since you got her as a Shinx at the age of eleven. She had stuck by your side all this time and the two of you were never long apart. Sometimes you wouldn't always agree with one another. At which your Luxio was obvious with showing her displeasure by suiting her paws on your feet and sending small electric sparks through them to give you a shocker in return.

Sometimes she even caused you to pass out because of the electric currents. Although that barely ever happened.

Even if it happened, you would be unconscious for only a few minutes before waking up again. It was Laari's evil way of showing you the consequences of doing stupid things without having second thoughts about it.

But that didn't matter right now.

For days she had been wandering around while you were trying to pack your things for the trip. Constantly trying to remind you if you hadn't forgotten anything. It was appreciated that she was trying, but by now you were pretty sure you were 100% ready for your trip to the Kalos region.

Just as you were about to sit down next to Laari, the doorbell rang. Interrupting your idea to calm down a bit on the couch after a whole day of packing. With a little groan you pushed yourself up again, Laari following you right on your heels.

„Coming!" You shouted, knowing full well who it was.

„Quick, we're freezing out here!" Teased the female voice waiting behind the door.

You quickly opened your door to reveal a tall woman smiling down at you. She had long brown hair, tied in a braid that fell over her shoulder. Wearing a large thick coat for the harsh cold weather. Her big bright blue eyes seeming full joy as the two of you were finally meeting again after quite a long time.

Overwhelmed with similar emotions, you could barely contain your excitement. „Myrthe, it's so good to see you again!"

„Likewise!" She almost squeaked.

The two of you exchanged a quick friendly embrace and you let her into your house. Intending to shut the door as soon as possible before all the heat would drift out.

Especially since Myrthe was carrying her newborn child in her arms, and the last thing you wanted was to freeze the poor vulnerable thing to death.

Myrthe made her way to the living room while taking the time to completely inspect your house for all its details. „So, this is the place you've been living in all this time?"

„Hey," You began pouring some tea for her. After all these years of friendship this had become a habit whenever she was visiting. „This is the only thing I can afford with my spare money without giving up my education."

Myrthe laughed teasingly and sat down on the couch, suiting her child in her lap. Laari approached and jumped next to her and stared at the little human. Causing the baby to stare at the blue lynx creature with big eyes to match his surprise.

You watched from the kitchen how Laari began sniffing the child. The child threw his little arms up and squeaked sounds that seemed to intimidate the Pokemon to the other side of the couch.

You and Myrthe quickly exchanged an amused laughter. Finding it funny how a Pokemon like Laari could be so easily intimidated by a harmless little baby.

„Don't worry Laari, he can't hurt you even if he wanted to." You called out, carrying the cups of tea to the living room on a plate.

Laari on the other hand didn't seem to like the baby at all and remained on the opposites side of the couch. Sinking down on his paws but never letting the baby out of his eyesight. „Lux..."

Myrthe looked at you, „You would think that a Luxio like Laari would be intimidated by more threatening creatures after traveling around with you for God knows how many centuries."

You smirked, handing your friend her cup of tea. Leaning back and sinking into the cushions of your seat. „It's been a while, Myrthe. She isn't used to fighting anymore."

The two of you remained in a comfortable silence. That was the best thing about Myrthe, she was calm. And perhaps that's why you had taken a liking to her all those years back. For you, she was the only person who could bring a sense of calm and peace back in your life with her useful advice and inspiring quotes.

Some thought she was insane with her mind style kind of life, but you could only admire that she remained calm and peaceful whenever chaos was rising in both of your lives. Something you weren't quite capable of despite your best efforts.

You could only hope you had picked up a few of those traits now that you were leaving tomorrow. You wouldn't have her around anymore to visit whenever you needed someone. You would be on your own. Well, aside Laari of course.

Myrthe decided to end the silence. „I still can't believe that you've been accepted for that internship in Kalos with your age of 25." She shook her head in disbelief, smiling. „You're one lucky person. I am sure most would've reconsidered for a younger person."

That's right. You were going to the Kalos region to do your final internship to wrap up your education of Pokemon Biologist and Caretaker.

You had studied for over six years to reach this point and you only needed your one year studying abroad to finish it completely. Then it would be finally done and over with and you could get a job and start earning money like any other responsible adult should.

The lucky part your friend Myrthe pointed at all had to do with the fact that almost every place you tried earning a place of internship at this year had rejected you. In fact, two days ago you didn't even have a place yet!

And then came an unexpected email of the Pokemon Labs in Lumoise city, in the Kalos region.

Quite honestly, it was the last place you ever expected to go to.

With some quick emergency discussions with your mentor via phone, it was soon decided and settled that you would be leaving for the Kalos region in just two days. Your mentor helped you find an apartment in Lumoise city for you to hire and stay at for a complete year. Along with everything else that had to be settled, such as plane tickets and whatnot.

It had been a struggle to get everything in order at such a short amount of time, but right now you were certain that the only thing left to do was: Have a fun afternoon with Myrthe, go to sleep in the evening. And the next morning, exit the house, lock everything and leave to the airport and board the plane.

That was all.

Somewhere you were really proud of yourself to have managed all this. Although you couldn't have done it without your mentor and the support of your best friend Myrthe.

You realized you were drifting off in thought, because the next thing you saw was Laari's slender black tail waving around before your eyes. You snapped out of it and shook your head.

„Hey, you still there?" Myrthe asked with an amused grin, „I know it's exciting, but you're not there yet so you will have to do with me for today."

You scooped Laari up in your arms and hoisted her up in your lap like the big cat she was. „It's just so sudden, I think the idea of me actually leaving there tomorrow has yet to sink in. I will be away for a complete year, Myrthe."

Myrthe gave you a reassuring look, „Don't worry, _, I'm sure they will take care of you just fine. It's Lumiose city we're talking about. I don't think you will lack anything there with the way how people act there."

You weren't sure what she was hinting at, „What do you mean?"

She winked teasingly, „The people there are of French origin. Even if you cannot make it on your own, as soon as you do anything charming in public the people will swoon at your so called Sinnoh charms. Lumiose city is considered the most romantic of all, as well as the people who live there. You should use your charms, they might come in your advantage."

The thought was so odd and unfamiliar to you that you couldn't imagine the people acting like that. „You're kidding, right?"

She merely shrugged, „It's one of those stereotypical things I've heard, so I could be. I am not kidding about the part where you will be fine though, I'm sure you will be. You managed all this time on your own, why shouldn't you be able to once you're there?"

You shook your head. „It's not that I am worried about. It's just... a year is a very long time. I fear I might long back for home, you know?"

Myrthe could only agree with you on that one, because you were right. A whole year in a completely different country and region where you didn't even know anyone yet. It was bound to be a hard time.

Laari seemed to notice your worrying thoughts and leaned up to nudge you against the chin, causing you to look down into her determined, strict and honest eyes.

„Lu-Luxio!"

You weren't sure what she was wanting to tell you, but you could most certainly guess. After all these years you two had such a close bond that her expression, posture and tone was enough to hint what she was telling you.

And right now you suspected that she was trying to tell you that you shouldn't back down. Not now the end of your education was finally in sight, after working to it for so long.

And she was right. So what if you had to spend a year in some unknown region with people from French origin? You were going to the biggest city of all Kalos, Lumiose city. And that also meant the most famous Pokemon Laboratories out of them all.

Myrthe was right, you would be alright.

And with that fact clear in your head head, you decided to just forget about your worries, stop talking about them and just enjoy your final hours here in Sinnoh with your best friend, Myrthe.

The two of you discussed so many things. The time you and her had spent on the same education. In which Myrthe eventually took a year break because she was expecting her first child. So right now she was taking her break while you continued into the final year.

Sure, she missed the times you two would spent together during courses and whatnot, but she never regretted the choice. She was aware the two of you could start meeting up again once things were settled and stable again.

Aside from the fact that you were actually leaving now that her life situation was stable again. But Myrthe never said a word about that, and you appreciated that.

As the Pokemon lovers you were, Myrthe got out the Pokeball of her own Pokemon, also a Luxio, and allowed him out to have some play-time with Laari.

It was actually these two Pokemon that got you two together in the first place. Thanks to the Luxio you became best friends more than six years ago.

It was a lovely sight to watch the two Pokemon chase each other across the room. Jumping on top of one another, rolling around and playfully biting the other in the ear or tail. They were so careless, without a worry in the world. And with that, your worries remained tucked in the back of your head even more.

You were just going to have a good time.

It would be over before you knew it.

And you would be sitting here once again, happy that you were back and at the same time appreciating the times you've had in Lumiose city.

Yes, that's how it was going to turn out.

Getting to the main airport of Sinnoh proved to be no problem at all. After all, you had gone there with Myrthe a few times before just to practice so you would know to go, how long the trip would take and whatnot.

Those preparations had come in real handy, because you eventually ended up at the airport with still one and a half hour to spend after you gave your luggage and checked in for the flight.

So you did what any other person would've done, you went looking in the exclusive stores that the airport had in offer. Well, you really didn't intent to purchase anything. You didn't have a lot of money on you right now and you wanted to save it for more important cases.

It was almost a torture to see so many things offered so cheaply. Even a book about the living styles of various species of Pokemon was offered at a discount and you had to bite your lip in frustration and command Laari to bite into your jeans and drag you out of the store in order not to purchase it.

You had been searching for that book so long!

With that, you decided that the airport was a wonderful yet horrible and tempting place all in one. And you would just head straight to your gate so you wouldn't be tempted to walk into any of the different stores.

Laari walked next to you, seeming somewhat anxious and reluctant as she kept looking around for any signs of danger. You could tell she was nervous, but you couldn't blame her for that. She had never walked around in such a large place with so many other people walking around.

All of them were in a hurry, searching for gates, friends and lost children. It was quite the chaos, and you just barely managed to contain your own anxiety behind a positive smile.

„You're not scared, are you Laari?" You asked, keeping a good eye on her while walking through the masses of people.

„Luxio!" She barked out loud and stared angrily back at you. Causing you to giggle because you were certain she was telling you that she wasn't. Although the raised tone made you realize that perhaps your little Pokemon was just a bit put on her toes around here and not as comfortable as she wanted to be.

After a walk of fifteen minutes, you arrived at your gate. There were a few people sitting on the seats already. Reading their books, checking their phones and tablets as they waited. For one final time, you checked the information on the big screen that displayed the flights and made sure you were at the right place and would leave at the right time.

When that was 100% certain, you could finally take a seat next to an older lady with your nerves having calmed down a bit.

The woman was so focused on her book and leaning down to it that her glasses would probably slip off her nose anytime now.

Laari decided she had enough of all the commotion of this place and tucked herself safely underneath your seat and between your legs. Putting her head on your foot and sighed deeply before closing her eyes. You felt somewhat sorry for putting her through all this, but she didn't like to be closed up inside of a Pokeball either unless it was absolutely necessary.

But you gave it a shot nonetheless.

„Laari," You reached down and stroked her soft black mane, „Are you sure you don't want to go inside of your Pokeball? It's quiet in there and you can rest for a while until we arrive in Kalos."

Laari merely repositioned her head, keeping her eyes shut. Not giving you an answer because you already knew it. She would stay with you to make sure you were going to be fine, even at her own disadvantage. She was loyal yet insanely stubborn like that.

„D'aww, what a sweet little thing." Came the soft voice of the old lady next to you.

You turned to look at her and saw that her glasses were now just barely balancing on the tip of her nose. Her face was a wrinkled mess, but with her gentle blue eyes and fitting pure white hair, she gave off a calming feeling.

You smiled at the lady, leaning down to pet Laari once more. „She definitely is, but really stubborn as a mule."

That was especially directed to said Pokemon, who only shifted her head in response. Finding your feet way too cozy to start objecting against anything you said.

„She wouldn't even move out of a bomb's way in order to save herself if she believes she will save me from it."

The old lady acknowledged the bond the Pokemon had with you. „Very loyal, in that case. My first Pokemon used to be like that, and I never had one with the same amount of loyalty ever again. I still treasure it every single day with the memories I have of him." She sighed deeply, her eyes softening up a bit only to return to cheerful again when her eyes landed on your Luxio.

So she probably lost her Pokemon in the progress. You weren't sure if she meant it was because of the stubborn nature or that he just died of age, but somewhere... you didn't you would have to fish for that. If she wanted to share that, she would've done so.

Somewhere, her tale hit a vulnerable spot deep within you. One that you had tucked away for many years. One that you were trying to forget desperately. The feelings that were hidden along with the memories were starting to stir up inside of you and you knew you would have to try change the subject to manage to escape from it.

„Is this your first time heading to the Kalos region?" You asked.

With how her eyes brightened at the question, you concluded that this lady was one hell of a talker. „Oh no, dear. Kalos is where I come from. I just spent a few months in Sinnoh to visit my son and his family." She explained, narrowing her eyes at you. „But I assume this is your first time?"

You nodded at her, „This will be my first visit to Kalos, yes." You said. „And this will also be my first time flying with an airplane, so it's a list of many new things today."

„Gosh, you must be so excited!" She almost exclaimed, imagining the many overwhelming things you would have to face today.

„Well... at the moment it's more nerves and stomach-turning anxiety rather than excitement." You snickered dumbly, feeling stupid. „But that's because I barely got to prepare myself for this sudden journey. I think it is starting to sink in right now that I'm actually leaving for a year to do my internship in Kalos."

The old lady waved her hand before her, „Please, do not worry. Kalos is a wonderful region. The people are very kind to strangers. They are inviting, laid back, caring and always out to make you experience a good day. Much more than Sinnoh, at least. I have discovered the people in Sinnoh tend to be much more serious at life."

Immediately Myrthe's description of the Kalos region came to mind, but you had a better feeling to trust this old lady's words instead.

You raised an eyebrow, „Really?"

She gave you a strict look. „Trust me. I am from Kalos."

Well.. of course. Ugh, this was not a good time to start doubting between Myrthe and this lady. But perhaps it was good to ask her some of your own questions while she was on the subject and to make the waiting time for your plane pass a little quicker.

„I've heard that the people there speak French. Is that true?" You asked, hoping for dear God's mercy that wasn't hardly knew a word of French.

Except for croissant, that is.

She suddenly laughed and you blinked at her, hoping you wouldn't have asked an ass-stupid question of which everyone already knew the answer of.

The old lady picked up on your sudden discomfort, „Do pardon me, dear. But it's the question everyone asks on their first trip to Kalos. And I can only say it depends on where you stay. French is the ancient root language of Kalos, but thanks to the many international businesses and visitors for the past generations, English has taken over a large amount of the Kalos regions. So I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Well, that was definitely a relief and you could feel an amount of pressure slipping off your shoulders. It would be so much easier to get around if they could at least understand what you were saying!

„May I ask where you're going in Kalos?" She gave you a curious look, „As in, which city or town?"

You began digging through your memory, hoping to pronounce the name in the proper way. It was probably pronounced with a French accent.

„Lumiose...city?" You guessed, and felt a spark op hope when her face turned into something that you could only describe as a positively surprised expression.

„Hey, you're not that bad." She complimented, „You pronounced the name just right. And you think you can't speak French? I actually think you'll pick up on it soon enough. If you get lessons, that is."

„Just beginner's luck." You pointed out, feeling somewhat flattered by the compliment.

The lady took a deep breath and leaned back into her seat, „That's a big step to take at once, Lumiose city is the capital of Kalos and quite possible the biggest of all capitals if you compare the other regions."

Wow. Just your luck.

„I would recommend you to be real careful with the traffic there, it's a complete chaos at some times and quite dangerous. Newcomers tend to get lost easily, so always keep a good eye on the signs or bring a map with you." Her lips tucked up in a smile.

„But it's also one of the most beautiful cities of all. Especially with the Prism Tower, which is Kalos' biggest tourist attraction. And Lumiose is overall advertised as the city of art, culture, romance and love. It may be a little difficult to start out there, but it's also the most rewarding one of them all. "

You scratched the back of your head, „I'm not going there for any tourist attractions, too be honest. I just want to focus on my internship."

The old lady chuckled softly to herself and winked at you, „Dear, you can't avoid the opportunities and charm this city has to offer. Soon or later you will find yourself in it's grasp and may I advice it is much easier to just go along with it rather than trying to resist it. You can have fun, you know? Just enjoy your time there."

You nodded, staring down at the hands in your lap in thought. Would you be able to experience Lumiose in its fullest while also focusing on your internship?

You weren't sure, but you weren't sure if you wanted to be ‚charmed' by this city either. The last thing you wanted was to develop any attachment which would require you to return to this place after wrapping up your final internship.

You were just going there for the internship, after you were done this place would hold no meaning to you anymore and you rather kept sticking to that plan.

The lady reached out to put her hand on top of yours and you could help but be taken back by her rather boldly action.

„There's a golden rule when it comes to Lumiose city," She started, her blue eyes set strictly and serious. „Once you visit, you will always want to return again."

You could only mumble a faint ‚okay'.

„Also, if anyone ever comes up to and says: „_Je veux vas te faire encule_." you really need to run away as quickly as possible. No normal sane person in Lumiose would say that so openly to anyone." Her lips turned into a smile and it seems she was rather amused by it.

You on the other hand, had no idea what she just told you. „What does it mean? You tried asking, but the old lady just shook her head, got distracted by some sounds and commotion behind you and gestured to get on your feet.

„It appears we can board the plane," She stuffed her book into her purse and got her tickets before turning to you with a close eyed honest smile. „I wish you a good flight, dear."

And with that, she left to the boarding assistant while you were still rushing to get Laari into her Pokeball because apparently Pokemon weren't allowed to be put out on this airplane trip.

With a few growls and evil stares, Laari eventually realized you would be delayed with boarding the plane and she went into the small capsule.

When you were done the old lady had already disappeared. And somewhere you were left with an empty hollow feeling. You would have loved to ask her some more questions, but it was too late now.

Her advice kept repeating in your head, even if you resisted it. It just circled around there, stinging your consciousness to force yourself to be reminded of them.

_Just enjoy yourself._

You sighed, getting up and headed to the waiting line to the boarding assistant. In a matter of time it was your turn to scan your ticket and you were all free to head into the plane with the others.

It was nothing but a miracle that you actually managed to reserve yourself a seat for this flight only a few days beforehand. You had to thank the person who cancelled their flight for that because that's how the spot opened up for you.

Maneuvering yourself through the small way between the row of seats, you searched for your seat number. Desperately hoping it would be next to a window so you had something to look at during the trip aside the book you took along.

When you located it, you were somewhat disappointed. Not because you weren't located next to a window, because you were and that was really wonderful. But because somewhere you had hoped that the kind old lady from before would be sitting next to you.

Agh, get yourself together, _. You mentality shouted at yourself as you took place in your seat and buckled up. It wasn't the time to start depending on the company of others, especially now that you were going to a completely unknown region all by yourself.

You gazed out of the window and into the distance. Where the sun was just starting to rise, giving off a wonderful mixture of orange and purple in the surrounding sky.

And when the plane finally showed signs of movement and the boarding assistant began explaining instructions in various languages for the belts and whatnot- you just couldn't find the effort to care any longer. Because this was it, the border of stopping and taking the taxi back home was now impossible to achieve.

There was no going back now.

Just five hours later, you and your Luxio were standing completely dumbfounded in one of the many crowded streets of Lumiose city. Open jawed in complete awe as the two of you stared your eyes at out every little detail that the city presented to you.

Even Laari was taken back by everything and couldn't contain her surprise. Staring around with big curious eyes.

The buildings around you were so different compared to what you were used to in Sinnoh! They looked inviting, cozy and artistic all at the same time. Often decorated with beautiful flowers and other plants. You didn't know how such a tangled mess of roots and plants could look so mesmerizingly beautiful, but these people had definitely mastered the art of doing so.

And it was pretty much like that with everything. Anything present in the city seemed like a work of art, rather than just a thing standing or hanging around. It was almost like every little thing had its purpose here. It added something extra to the atmosphere, and that was something you could admire.

It was also definitely crowded, but you had expected that. However, it was not the kind of crowded that made you feel claustrophobic or anxious. Together with the atmosphere of the city, the people wandering around about gave off the same sort of impressions: Beautiful, mesmerizing, unique and joyous.

There was just so much taking place around you. In the same street there were two different musicians, playing songs on their instruments and even taking requests of the people for a few coins. And they looked absolutely enjoyed to be able to do this, rather than the slouched and disappointed street musicians you had experienced in the past who kept playing the same boring little tune every single day.

A group of enthusiastic people had gathered around them and complimented them on their works. From what you could notice, many of the people were tourists, but that didn't ruin the mood. Just seeing so many cultures and different people gathered in one place was actually quite enchanting and your positive mood skyrocketed.

And so many stores. SO MANY. They were everywhere around you and it also seemed like they had everything that your heart could desire.

The displays of the stores were decorated in such a way that you actually felt attracted to them, trying to convince you to go inside. No cheap sales signs to lure customers in like most stores back in Sinnoh did. These store workers had a completely different strategy and literally tried to seduce their customers into entering.

You couldn't help but laugh softly at all the amazing impressions the city managed to show you so far, and you hadn't even gone far into the city yet! Imagine what beauty and wonders would be waiting over there.

You turned to Laari, feeling somewhat breathless from all these impressions. „Oh boy, this will need some time to get some used to, Laari."

She turned to you with a big grin, sharing the same excitement. „Lux-Luxio!" She began jumping impatiently on her four legs, seeming more enjoyed than you had ever dared to witness.

It warmed your heart to finally see her so carefree and open to new surroundings. Mostly, when introduced to unknown places, she would just curl up and hide somewhere between your legs like she had done back at the airport in Sinnoh.

Much like you wanted to do yourself before arriving here.

However, that wasn't important right now, you told yourself strictly as you opened your bag and got out a map of Lumiose you had purchased at the airport. „Alright, now the mission to get to our new apartment, Laari."

„Luxioo?" She wondered and you knelt down to her level, showing her the map. You weren't sure if she could actually read it, but maybe her instincts would do some magical tricks. She stared intently at it.

You took a breath and allowed it to pass out over your lips. How in the world were you going to locate your apartment in a city the five times the size of the Sinnoh capital?

Laari suddenly raised her paw and nudged at a place on the map. „Lux!"

„What is it?" You asked, but upon closer inspection it appeared the place she pointed at was nothing but a big bakery with probably some impossible to pronounce name for someone lacking as much knowledge about French as you did.

You frowned at her, „I know you have a sweet tooth for these kinds of breads but this is really not the time to be visiting a bakery, Laari." You explained, „Perhaps we can pass by later, but we really need to find our apartment first."

Laari rolled her yellow eyes and pointed once again at the spot. „Luxio, lux, luxio!"

You were wondering why Laari was acting so impossibly stubborn, but right then you finally saw what she was pointing at when your eyes scanned over some words that seemed familiar.

„That's the street where our apartment is located," You whispered to yourself, finally understanding what Laari was hinting at. Your lips tucked into a big grin and you ruffled Laari over the head. „Good job Laari, It appears the bakery is in the same street."

She closed her eyes and stood firmly on her feet, sticking out her chest in a proud stance. It was a good thing that you had her with you, in case like these where your common sense just didn't seem to kick in.

And then another idea came up.

„Hey, Laari, you think you can sniff out the bakery?" You turned to the map once more, trying to figure out where you were located right now and how far it was to the bakery.

„I mean, there are definitely more than one bakery present in Lumiose, but it doesn't appear to be that far away. Think you can do it?"

In Laari's mind, she already decided that she could and immediately went to work without giving you the signal and you had to catch up to her before you would lose her in the busy crowds.

Laari sneaked between the people, sticking her nose up in the air and sniffing up and scents of newly baked bread.

As you were shouting at her to wait up for you, she didn't listen and you had to try your best not to lose her from your sight. In meanwhile, you couldn't help but notice that some people were looking and pointing at you and Laari with big admiring eyes.

Somewhere you picked up a: „Look, a Luxio!" from a small child to his mom.

Only now you realized that despite you being a complete stranger here without knowing what kind of people and Pokemon inhabited here. People probably didn't see many Pokemon from the Sinnoh region here either, so suddenly seeing a Luxio would be quite special in that case.

After chasing around your Luxio for way too long, you were starting to get out of breath as you tried to slip between the crowds without bumping or upsetting anyone in the process.

Mental note, next time you tell Laari to sniff out a destination, buy a leash to put on her otherwise she might just disappear in the depths of the Lumiose crowds forever.

When pushing yourself through another group of people, you spotted Laari sitting in front of a building, wagging her tail around in excitement as she stared through the windows at the many deliciously kinds of breads and snacks displayed behind the glass.

„Laari!" You called out, rushing up to her and trying to catch your breath. That's when you saw that one of the workers had spotted you and your Luxio and curiously stared at the Pokemon and waved briefly at you before resuming his job.

You glanced up at the sign of the store, „Maison Kayser bakery?"

„Luxio..." Laari whined, raising herself and putting her front paws against the window and almost drooling at the sight of so much delicious treats.

As much as you disliked it, you two needed to move on to get into your apartment already. So with a lot of difficulty and growling, Laari eventually ripped herself loose from her sugar-coated-bread fantasies and walked next to your side.

You looked around, the street didn't look much different compared to what you had seen here so far. Except that there were less stores and it was focused more on the fact that people lived here.

„Okay," You mumbled out loud. Switching between notes you had printed out. They contained the information about your apartment, its number, where the owner left the key for you to find and all that kind of important stuff.

Finally, the number you had been searching for- which was 19B- came into your view and you stopped in front of the building, gazing upwards. The B in the number probably meant that you were staying at a higher floor.

Nonetheless, you had found it! In less than two hours, even!

„Laari," You turned to her as you stuffed the notes into your pocket. „if everything is as it should be, this is our new home."

Laari cocked her head and inspected the building in front of her with a criticizing eye. You were especially glad to see that it didn't look like an old abandoned place from the outside. But you would have to wait and see if it really was like that once you got inside.

You kept one note at hand though. The one that gave a description of where the previous owner had left the key. Following the instructions, you located the small key underneath a little tile next to the rocky step that led to the house.

Wasting no more time, you opened the front door, which didn't need a key because it was an access place for everyone who lived here. You got your bag and suitcase and walked up the stairs inside that led to your living place.

Upon arriving at your front door, you unlocked the door with the key you found and prepared yourself for what was behind the door.

Laari however, didn't have as much patience and crashed her head against the door to send it fly open with a loud smack that echoed through the entire building.

„Luxioooo!" She chimed cheerfully, walking circles in the middle of the room.

„Laari!" You whisper shouted. Feeling your face heat up for the lack of manners your Pokemon showed. „You have to be quiet, we're not the only ones living here!"

Looking around in the halls, you searched for anyone who was peeking their heads out to see who was making so much commotion. Fortunately, it appeared your neighbors were out at the moment.

But as soon as you stepped in, you understood why Luxio was acting so excited. Your apartment was, well... really nice!

Not bigger than the one you had in Sinnoh, but you hadn't expected it to be because this one cost less monthly than the other. Not to mention there was much more furniture than you expected, but then again you were hiring it from someone. And since they wanted you to stay as long as possible, it would make sense to try and make the people who live here comfortable enough.

You had a small kitchen on the right part, along with a round wooden table with three seats where you could eat dinner by. Right in the kitchen was also a large window that overlooked the crowded street down below.

You approached the small doorway next to the patch of kitchen and discovered that that's where the bathroom was located. It was small and snug, much like the rest of the apartment. And quite frankly, you didn't mind. You were going to stay here on your own with Laari, so it wasn't like you needed much space anyway.

The walls of the apartment were a bit plain for your liking though. They were painted white. But with the brown colored sofa in the left corner, the golden wooden little tables, the light brown carpet on the ground and the decorative long green curtains in front of the door that led to the balcony, it seemed to balance colors just perfectly.

Laari was wandering around as well, as curious as you were and she pawed at the door handle to let herself into the bedroom on the left side. Where a small room with a big closet, a small bed and another window decorated with crimson little curtains welcomed you.

Laari had jumped on the bed to stare out of the window and was still wagging her tail around. You sat down next to her and enjoyed the view as well.

„Lux, Lux!" She barked, more silent than before when she barged into the place. Having heeded your words.

„I agree," You replied. „This is a wonderful apartment. Completely not what I expected, too be honest."

Laari turned and stared up at you with glistering eyes. „Luxiooo!"

As much as you hated to confront your past thoughts and decisions. You were actually starting to open for the idea of actually really enjoying your time here Lumiose.

It appeared the old lady was right, this city had charms you just couldn't resist no matter how much you tried. You were already within its grasp and you had barely spent three hours here!

The next few hours consisted of unpacking your bag and suitcase and get everything set up and working. To your appreciation, the internet and phone connection already seemed to be put into place so you could immediately check up on some of the emails you had exchanged with the professor who had offered this whole internship in the first place.

Laari joined by jumping into your lap and watching along on your laptop while you supported your chin on the fuzzy black mane on her head. „Lux?" She wondered.

„I'm just checking the mails the professor sent me a few days ago," You said. Your eyes scanning and reading the content as you read it out loud to her.

„Hello, _,

Wonderful! It is settled then. We shall meet up in the Lysandre Cafe at 20:00 on the 12th of October.

I personally think it is important to have the chance to get to you know a bit before we immediately sent you off to the workplace. And vice versa, of course.

I have gone through the resume you attached in one of your previous mail and I have to say I am impressed with what knowledge you have to seem to posses so far. It's not necessary, but if it is possible, could you bring some extra examples of your work?

From other personal projects, perhaps? It would give me a broader view of what you're capable of so I can adjust your tasks easier to what you can handle. We wouldn't want you to be facing something you're not capable of dealing yet, now do we?

I don't want risk you running back to Sinnoh after all the effort I did to get you here.

At which I'm not saying you wont get any tasks you're not familiar yet, but I like to take it easy with new interns. But I will discuss more about this when we meet up in person.

I look forward meeting you in person!

As for getting to the Lysandre cafe, I would recommend taking the taxi. It is a rather concealed cafe in one of the less crowded side streets and most people have difficulty locating it on their first try.

The taxi might cost a bit, but at least you're certain you will arrive at your destination. You wouldn't be the first who decides to take the leg wagon and end up getting lost.

It is the only cafe that has a crimson appearance, you can't mistake it once you see it. I figured it would be the best place to meet up. Considering the rest are often full and crowded with tourists. And for a conversation like this, some neutral place seems like the best choice at hand.

If you've got any further questions, do not hesitate to ask!

When you're located in Kalos you can also phone me. I've included the attachment with my contact information, but do realize I'm often on the job. Which might make it impossible for me to answer at any time of the day.

Oh, don't forget your wallet and ID. They tend to be strict at Lysandre Cafe. (Unnecessary, really.)

Until then, _, I wish you a safe and fortunate trip.

Bonne journée!

Augustine Sycamore,

Founder and Professor of Lumiose Pokemon Laboratory."

You reread the message for another few times before you put Laari on the ground and walked to the kitchen to get her some food. She jumped around in excitement when she finally realized your plan, until the bowl with the food was on the floor and she jumped right in. She was probably starving from everything that happened today.

Too be honest, flying from one country to another and finding your way through an unknown city and moving to a new apartment was quite exhausting. You couldn't help but press your fingers against your forehead. Feeling the throbbing headache within.

Perhaps it was good to get some rest before heading out later to meet up with the professor. The last thing you wanted was to look like an exhauster corpse. Or even worse, fall asleep while he was talking.

That wouldn't prove well for your first impression.

„Laari, I'm going to get some shut eye." You said, getting your phone and activating your alarm to go off after two hours. You quickly prepared your bed with some blankets and sheets you fished out of you suitcase and laid down.

A moment passed and some muffling sound came from next to you and before you knew it an extra weight applied itself on the mattress next to you.

Laari had curled up by your belly and pushed herself against you. You smiled but kept you eyes closed. This was the usual sleeping routine, after all. Without Laari you weren't sure if you would be able to sleep as comfortably as usual in this new place.

You were so glad that she was still around, always being there for you. Even if she acted like a stubborn mule at some times.

You petted her back, keeping your arm around here and nuzzled deeper into the pillows. Sighing out a deep breath. And before you knew it, your eyes remained shut and the exhaustion and sleep took you over.

„Here we are, miss." The taxi driver pulled over by the street and pointed out the window and to the small sideway leading away from the main street when he noticed you looking out anxiously. „It's located around the end of that little street. You really can't miss it. The cafe is marked with a big sign with its name on it."

„Thank you kindly, sir. As well for the ride." You opened your shoulder bag to get you wallet and paid him for his services. „Have a good evening!" You said cheerfully as you stepped out of the back of the car, giving Laari the space to get off the back seat as well.

„Likewise, _mademoiselle_."And with that, he drove off and merged into the crowded traffic of the Lumiose evenings and you were left on your own together with Laari.

It wasn't as crowded as in the early afternoon. A lot of people had probably gone back to homes around this time of the day. Nonetheless, that didn't make this any easier. Your heart was beating wild against your ribs, your mind was racing what what the professor could possibly ask and you were imagining scenes where you tried to realize what would be best to tell him and what not.

You tried swallowing the big lump in your throat and took a few deep breaths, in hope to still the nerves deep within you. It was ridiculous, you were literally shaking on your feet.

„Luxio?" Laari asked and inspected you with a worrying feature.

You dismissed her with a gesture of your hand, gripping tightly onto your shoulder bag, noticing your cold clammy hands.

„I'll be fine, Laari." You said, walking into the small street in a slow and cautious pace. „I'm just a little nervous. It was exactly the same when talking to the people at my previous intern locations, remember?"

Laari wasn't completely convinced, but she decided not to make any remark about it and strolled along by your side.

Part of what you said was true. However, the fact that you were here completely alone and with nobody to count in hacked deeply into your self confidence. What if by some awful disaster this man decided that you weren't suitable?

You had nobody to fall back on in this place if that really did happen...

„Lux!" Laari growled, having sensed your negative stream of thoughts and stomped her paw on your foot to send a little electric spark through your system.

You gasped out a deformed scream and spasmed around on your feet for just a second. Feeling how the spark ravaged and burst through every little inch of your body.

A few people who were passing by stopped in their tracks when they heard your odd scream and stared to see what was happening. You couldn't blame them. It wasn't every day a Pokemon decided to electrify their own trainer.

„Jesus Christ, Laari!" You screamed. Not caring anymore if anyone could hear you. Goodness, you were barely able to keep standing on your feet. „I told you to stop doing that, you're not helping!"

Your Luxio wasn't insulted by your sudden fit and tilted her head and closed her eyes. She knew that her surprising spark had ceased your stream of negative thoughts and in her perspective, it had been for the best.

When she made no effort to respond, you shook your head and told yourself to move on rather than to make a big issue out of it. You panted slightly, still feeling a few of your muscles tingling and twitched to the electrifying experience.

„I hate you, Laari." You whispered darkly, but also embarrassedly. Placing your hand on your rear. „I can still feel my butt cheek twitching..."

Of course you didn't really hate her. Laari could still break all the rules of the world and you would still care for her. And she was also aware of this. Laari didn't always acted sweet and kind to you, but you were still a big part of her life no matter what.

The only positive thing that came of that was that you worried more about your twitching muscles rather than speaking the Professor when the crimson themed cafe came in view and stood in front of the entrance just barely moments later.

The sign that said: Lysandre Cafe, convinced you completely that you were at the right place. There was no mistaking it.

A tall slender man stood next to the entrance. You weren't sure if he was just a guest waiting for someone or an employee.

Nonetheless, you decided to ask him your question. If he visited the place often he would most likely have the answer to your question.

„Excuse me, sir?" You asked carefully and his face turned to you almost instantly „Do you happen to know if I can enter this cafe with my Pokemon out of its container?"

At the question, Laari purposefully sat down in her most beautiful pose and gave the man her cutest and sweetest look with glistering big eyes. At which most people couldn't resist to give her what you and she wanted.

The man smiled tenderly down at your Pokemon and went through his knees to pet Laari on the head before rising again, „Normally it depends on how crowded it is, but I don't see why your Luxio shouldn't be able to go with you at the moment."

„That's a relief," You admitted, „I've never been to a cafe in Lumiose before, so I'm afraid I didn't have any opportunity to get to know the standard set of rules yet."

The man got out a little notebook from the pocket of his black blazer. „Did you reserve a table here, by any chance?"

Did you? You weren't sure if the Professor had actually made the arrangements or that he was just visiting randomly without reserving a spot.

You decided to give it a shot.

„I'm here to meet up with Augustine Sycamore. Is he here yet?"

The man turned a few pages, probably searching for the Professor's name and went down the list with his little pencil before he stopped.

„Ah, yes." He stepped to the side and gestured you to go inside with him, „Follow me, I shall bring you to him."

You allowed the man to lead you into the cafe and you were briefly impressed with how the interior kept to the exact same color theme as from the outside. But only for a moment, because this was it. You were going to meet the professor who convinced you to go here in the first place.

Ideas and suggestions of what he could be like flashed through your mind. Would be like professor Rowan from Sinnoh?

The cafe appeared to be a bit dark from the inside, although they used the light effectively in order to create a warm and comfortable atmosphere. And all around you were groups of people, joined by their table enjoying their drinks and foods. Overall, the cafe looked like any other place where people met up. Despite the different and darker appearance it give.

You looked around rather curiously. Your eyes passing pretty much every living person in this place, wondering if they were the person you were going to meet. But the man just kept guiding your further and further into the cafe until he finally stopped after descending a little step that led to a more concealed part.

He gestured to the table in the far left corner. Where a man clothed in a dark bluish slim blouse with medium long dark hair sat, occupied with the papers he held in his hand while he carefully sipped his cup of drink.

„There you are, miss." the waiter who lead you here said with a kind smile, „My colleague will be here soon to ask if you want something to drink."

You ripped your eyes off the man in the far corner and nodded at the man next to you, „Alright, thank you very much." And with that, the man turned to leave.

You stared at what you assumed was the professor. He was actually so absorbed in the papers in his hand, drinking from his cup that he didn't appear to have noticed your arrival. But then again, you were at quite the distance...

You took a deep breath, hoisted your bag more firmly onto your shoulder and convinced yourself with the thought that the sooner you stepped up, the sooner it would be over. Laari decided it was best for you to take the lead, so she stayed a few steps behind you.

The closer you got, the more you got to take in of his appearance. Oh man you were so wrong thinking he would be like professor Rowan, or any of the other famous professors!

He actually didn't look that old. Probably in his last twenties or early thirties, you guessed as you quickly studied his focused face. Besides, you didn't think any old fashioned man would sport a haircut like this one did. It was a bit messy, yet it seemed to have some elegance in it at the same time. That was probably another of the traits the people here in Kalos possessed.

„Professor Augustine Sycamore?" You asked. Raised your tone so he would hear you over the faint talking of others in the background.

Upon mentioning his name, he raised his head with a somewhat lazy look, but as soon as he noticed who you were it got replaced by an enthusiastic smile.

„Ah, you must be _!" He pushed himself out of his seat and maneuvered around the table and towards you to do the formalities.

Now that you finally had crossed the line and were actually talking to him, most of your nerves had disappeared in the back of your head. You gave a nod to confirm the professor's question. „Yes, I am _. Completely in flesh and bone this time."

The professor uttered a wholeheartedly laugh that piqued your senses of how pure and honest it sounded „Oh and I am overjoyed to finally meet you in person, _."

He held out his hand for you to shake and you took it without hesitation, shaking it as a sign of your acquaintance.

This guy seemed to be pretty casual and laid back. Rather than the serious types of professors you had met in the past. Perhaps this was going to be a lot easier than you thought?

„Professor Sycamore," He said his name in proper introduction. Gripping your hand rather firmly and releasing it to walk to the unoccupied seat on the other side of the table. He took it and pulled it back for you.

„Please, take a seat."

Wow, nothing short of being a gentleman. Or was this normal behavior for most men in Lumiose? You couldn't help but think that as Myrthe's words came back to mind.

Damn it, this wasn't the time to start wondering about that.

You thanked him and sat down in the seat. When you sat comfortably, the professor pushed the seat closer to the table all by himself and held out his arm to you. You stared at it and then up at him in slight confusion. He sent you a comforting smile as he picked up on it,

„Your coat, mademoiselle."

You raised a doubtful eyebrow at him, ignoring the odd word you didn't know for now. „I appreciate the thought, but..." You looked around the room. „aren't the waiters supposed to take care of such things?"

„Mostly." He answered, his tone soft and understanding. „ButI might as well do it myself when I'm still standing, oui?

Well, he made a point. Somewhere you cursed yourself for not having done it yourself, but that would be a lesson for next time and began to unbutton your coat. „If you insist, professor."

You handed him your most precious coat. The one you wore for special occasions only, such as these. He left to hang it where his own coat was and returned to the table. Folding his hands in front of him and staring curiously and intently at you.

Oh God were you going to talk about the internship now?

„So, tell me, _," Sycamore's deep voice almost spooked you out of that thought. „how was your trip?"

„Good!" You had to stop yourself from covering your mouth in surprise at your sudden loudness.

„Good, thank you. I had no difficulties whatsoever. I was far on time and the hours passed pretty quickly, before I knew it was I was at the airport of Lumiose."

Sycamore gave relieved nod. „I'm glad to hear that. And did you manage to locate your new apartment with the same luck?"

„Pretty much. Although Lumiose city sure made an impression on me." You admitted silently. Finding it hard to keep the constant eye contact with the man.

It wasn't because he was horrible to look at, but his gaze was just so focused, so curious. As if he really honest about wanting to hear the things you said. It was the complete opposite of most people you had to work for in the past.

„Despite that," you continued, narrowing your eyes from his gaze and looking down at a small menu on the table. „Laari was able to locate the street where our apartment is located by her good sense of smell. So it wasn't that difficult."

Sycamore's expression changed into a wondering one. „Laari?"

„Yes, Laari is my-„ right when you began talking you spotted said Luxio moving underneath the table. Slowly inching to where the professor was sitting.

Oh no. Laari, no. You tried reaching down to get her back on her place, but the sudden shout of surprise made you realize that Laari had already done with she always does with new people.

„Aah what-!" Sycamore pushed himself deeper into the seat at the sudden surprise. Staring down between his legs to see the furry head and big yellow eyes of Laari staring right up at him with a smile.

Once it sunk in what had happened, his brief scare turned into short fit of laughter.

„Well... bonjour!" He greeted the blue feline and she barked out a happy cry, wagging her tail in excitement.

Sycamore reached out to pet her black mane and raised his head to look at you once again „I believe I have found your Laari."

„Laari, I believe we went over this!" You tried reaching under the table to get her big curious stubborn head out of Sycamore's lap. But he dismissed it with a gesture of his hand.

„Do not worry, _." Sycamore assured you. „I'm fine with Pokemon reaching out to me."

You sighed, hoping he knew what he was talking about. When all the sudden, some cheeky idea came to mind. Causing a small smirk to form on your lips.

„Well, if you say so. Laari, the professor does not seem to mind what you do. For all I care you've got green light."

Sycamore eyed you after that statement, „Green light?"

„Lux, Luxio!" Laari barked, more than happy with the permission that she could do whatever she wanted and didn't have to hold back for your sake. She hoisted herself into his lap and turned in circles a few times.

You couldn't help but chuckle at how surprised and flustered the professor seemed when Laari just did whatever she pleased. Trying to avoid her tail from hitting his face when she circled around.

Only even more so when she decided she wanted to be sitting higher and climbed upwards, over his face and eventually suited herself on his shoulders. Looking around like mighty Mufasa sitting on his Pride Rock.

„Professor Sycamore," You gestured to Laari, „This is Laari, my Luxio."

Sycamore was bracing his upper body to deal with the weight of a Luxio standing on his shoulders. „Ah, aren't you a frisky little thing?"

„Lux!" was her only respond.

You decided it was enough and met Laari's gaze, making a motion with your head that it was time for her to get off and back under the table. She heeded your command immediately, turned on Sycamore's shoulders and jumped off with a graceful movement. Tucking herself between your legs underneath the table once more.

Sycamore uttered a sigh of relief, still looking somewhat scattered and moved a hand through his hair to get in back in the shape he desired.

„You're quite something, aren't you?" He directed at you as he took another sip of his drink. „Not even thirty minutes here and you're already flustering me."

You fidgeted with your fingers under the table, smiling along. „Would that be a good thing?"

A deep chuckle rumbled within Sycamore's chest, „Of course. It makes my day ever so worthwhile, _."

He peeked underneath the table at Laari. „You've got a wonderful Pokemon. I'm also surprised that it is a Luxio, you don't see them often in the Kalos region."

You popped your chin on your palm while you elbow supported on the table. Feeling awfully curious about the lighthearted professor. „Do you have any Pokemon with you yourself, professor?"

„Please," He said, „we are not on the job, please call me Sycamore." When you confirmed that, he continued: „I do not have any on me right now, but I've got a whole lot back in the labs. I will make sure you will meet them all soon enough."

„I'm looking forward to it."

And you really did. What kind of Pokemon did he have in his lab to begin with? Were they all Pokemon you didn't know yet? Exclusive to the Kalos region? You were starting to get all hyped just by the thought.

Sycamore then cleared his throat and reached for the papers he had been focused on when you arrived here. „I would like to ask and discuss some matters about your internship in my lab."

„Of course."

Despite the fact that he had taken a more serious turn, it somehow didn't change his attitude at all. And that alone made you feel even more comfortable than you ever dared to imagine with a guy who was going to be your boss and guide.

„I do want to apologize for making your departure in Sinnoh so sudden." He frowned, „If it could have been any other way to prepare you a bit more, I would've definitely went with that option, but it was impossible. Just three days ago our main Pokemon caretaker was diagnosed with a terminal disease after enduring months of testing, and the doctor told him that he needed to start resting this body from that moment on. So, in need of another employee, we took the quickest solution. And in this case, that was you."

You stared at him, wondering why. „Because the request I sent you weeks before?"

He nodded in confirmation. „Exactly. Not to mention that starting this year, our Pokemon Laboratory is accepting interns to work and gain experience for their future job. And since we had yet to pick an intern as well, we decided to go with it. It was the most fortunate solution for us and we would give you the requirements to finish your education."

You smiled at him. „And I really appreciate that."

„We intended you to take the place of our former employee to act as a caretaker for the Pokemon we're housing at our lab." He switched to a different paper.

„Upon reading what experience you already have at the subject, I was convinced you were the right choice. In meanwhile, you can also get experience for the other part of your education as Pokemon Biologist. Because quite honestly, any extra information you manage to discover can aid us with our research at the same time."

He stopped a moment before continuing.

„Yet the others were convinced that we should've taken a younger intern because that would be cheaper. Personally, I want someone who has experience, is mature and capable of keeping him/herself in control whenever something unexpected happens. New and young interns aren't really capable of that, but I figured someone of your age is. And I also base that on your previous experiences mentioned in the resume."

He put the papers in one tidy small pile and put them away for now. Focusing his grayish eyes back to your own. „_, did you happen to be able to bring some other examples of your past work?"

Oh right! He had asked for that in his last email, you had almost forgotten about it.

„Yes, I did. Let me get it." You reached for your bag and zipped it open to take out a folder and handed it to him.

„I'm not sure if this is the kind of work you were requesting, but I hope you will find something worthwhile in these papers." You explained, somewhere afraid that these jobs were not worthy enough to be mentioned.

Sycamore seemed more than satisfied and was already taking a peek at the first page with piqued interest. „I am not going to read these now, because I fear I would be busy for the entire eve. So why don't you tell me about one of these experiences?"

It doesn't matter which one?" You asked, not sure which one would be best.

„The one you found the most rewarding. I'd like to hear from you about it."

„Well..." You trailed off, digging through your memories. It was quite hard to realize which one was the most rewarding and meaningful of all, but after a moment of silence you knew which one to tell about.

„I think it was four years ago." You started unsurely, „When I was sent to a Breeding Farm where I was supposed to be taking care of the Pokemon and to research any changes in attitude, behavior and whatnot. It was the perfect job to pick up something on the biological and emotional changes the Pokemon experienced there."

„Sounds really interesting." Sycamore quickly interfered, flashing a grin.

„but I was also introduced to the job of breeding Pokemon." you explained. „And since I was staying there for a long time, they also offered me the chance to be present with the breeding and the process of hatching and raising the newborn Pokemon. The people there taught me so much about it, that I actually considered to switch to becoming a Pokemon Breeder, rather than a Biologist and Caretaker. So to put it, I also have experience with the methods and necessities of breeding Pokemon and how to prepare them and get them through it. How to adapt their surroundings to the most comfortable and fortunate place, etcetera."

Sycamore suddenly smashed his hands on the table, „That's simply perfect!"

The loud sound of his smash surprised you briefly, but you tried your best to conceal it. „It is?" You tried not to sound utterly surprised.

„Why yes!" By the way he was acting you would think that he had discovered that he won the lottery or something, because his eyes were literally glistering with positive emotions.

„We ran stuck with our current research at the moment, and we've been planning to start a breeding project in order to discover something we were not yet able to see. But we never did, because we didn't really have the vacancy nor the expenses to hire a Pokemon Breeder. We have limited employee spots and money, you see. So we never go to that. But your arrival here could perhaps be the start of actually attempting to revive this idea!"

You weren't sure if you were comfortable with the idea of being responsible for a breeding research though. „Uhm, I-I'm not sure if I am capable of running a breeding project, Mr. Sycamore..."

He shook his head and boldly reached out for your hands in his excitement, holding them firmly in his grasp as he began explaining: „No, you're not alone. We will all have a place and job in this breeding project. Of course me and the others will be the leading figures, but we would really appreciate your help and input. We can at least always try, _. How about it?"

Well, of course you would try. You had been wanting to pick up some more experience on that part if you could, and this was definitely the chance for you to do so. It seemed that Sycamore would make sure you were completely involved, but also make you distance the project if you thought you couldn't handle it.

„Like said, Sycamore. I'm just an intern. I have my experienced from past jobs, but it would be unwise to start this entire project merely based on my arrival here."

Sycamore dismissed your cautious warning, letting you know worrying about it wasn't necessary. „Please do not worry, I'm not impulsive like that. I like to think things through, after all. But we have been planning and preparing this project for a long time, and with your past knowledge... I think you will do your part just nicely. Don't think too much of it, I wouldn't dare to throw you into the depths of hard work right away, mademoiselle."

With those words, Sycamore managed to erase your doubts little by little. Really, what harm could it be? If you were all going to be involved at an equal amount, why shouldn't you join in?

„Well, alright then." You smiled. The idea of having a part in this excited you and make you look forward to working at his lab. „I'd love to participate in the project and I'll try my best."

That's where you realized that Sycamore was still holding onto your hands. You stared down rather dumbly, not sure how to react. Sycamore released them before you could do anything and acted like nothing had happened.

Maybe nothing did happen. Perhaps this was normal for him, so you didn't make a remark about it. However, if he kept doing it then you'd maybe have to ask why he was so... touchy? Despite barely knowing you longer than a few hours?

„Très bien!" he held up his hands, „I knew debating with Sophie about taking a more matured intern would pay off in some way, and you are exactly what I wanted, _!"

Goodness, did he really mean that? You really didn't think that highly of yourself. After all, you hadn't even finished this education yet so you were far from being called a professional.

Although... if the professor really praised you like this, then there should be a core of truth in there, wouldn't it?

Maybe this was another one of the charms that the old lady mentioned. How this man was able to make you feel special and talented without even really knowing you?

For now you just told yourself that this was just how Augustine Sycamore was. He was kind like all the other professors.

Yet he possessed something that the others didn't have. He had a sense of youth going around him with his positive, kind and curious attitude. He was open for anything and seemed willing to see an opportunity in any chance and suggestion that was shown to him.

Otherwise he would've NEVER agree to hire an older someone like yourself, rather than a new and cheaper student.

Yes, you realized as he was going on about and explaining what you could possibly be doing at his lab. Professor Sycamore was a good guy. And you had the feeling that you had nothing to fear from him.

Well, he had to be. The rising sense of relief and joy within you made you certain of that. Nobody had ever managed to make you as comfortable, accepted and positive of what was ahead of you as he had done so far.

In fact, you hadn't feel so appreciated in a very long time.

Even Laari was comfortable around him, and that meant something. Normally Laari would be suspicious at first, even to the nicest people. She could probably sense the same thing you did.

One thing was certain. You couldn't wait to start tomorrow.

Yet you kept wondering to yourself...

How could you be so lucky, after everything that happened back in the past?


	2. Chapter 2

That evening you and the professor had talked about many things, and specifically about the kind of work you would be doing there. Professor Sycamore was definitely glad to see that you were just the kind of person he had been searching for. Because aside fulfilling your internship and gaining experience, he could really use the information you would discover and gather in the process to support his research.

Sycamore informed you that tomorrow would be your true introduction to the internship and the Pokemon Laboratory, and that this little meeting beforehand was just to get to know each other a little bit before the real job.

You would be under less stress that way, he had explained with a honest smile. And that he preferred his workers to be as comfortable as possible.

You weren't really sure what Sycamore was actually researching in that lab of his. Just that it would be the surprise of tomorrow, he had said- or joked. Mentioning that even if you did an internet research on his name, you wouldn't encounter much in the first place about it because he preferred his research to be limited to his labs only.

It made sense.

You weren't sure why he didn't do it yet, but who were you to complain and demand he shared it with you?

Too be honest, you were too exhausted to even bother. And when you and the professor had decided that it was time to depart, it was pretty much around ten in the evening.

Quite the perfect time to be getting some good shut eyes.

And thanks to Laari's wonderful sense of smell, you two got back to your apartment rather quickly because she was just too good at locating that bakery in the same street.

Seriously, you would be completely lost without her. But you did realize that you would have to start maneuvering your way around the city at some point, otherwise you'd get lost the first moment Laari was ill or gone. And that thought wasn't a pleasant one. You wanted to be able to take care of yourself, after all.

The exhaustion made it all the easier to fall asleep and just barely moments after you hit the mattress you were sound asleep.

The morning arrived so quickly that you were checking your clock to see if it wasn't acting up or anything. But it wasn't, and that snapped your brain awake even more and you quickly showered, got dressed and gathered everything you thought you would be needing today.

„Luxio?" Laari asked down at your feet, pawing at your leg.

„Yeah, yeah, here you go." You bent down to put the food bowl on the ground and her gluttonous-self dived right in. Devouring every little piece in such a short time that just thirty seconds later, her bowl was sparkling clean.

„Glutton," You remarked at her when you threw on your coat and got your bag. All set and ready to get down to the Pokemon Laboratory to start your first day of the internship.

„The professor said that I could even bring you along, Laari." You said, putting some own made sandwiches in your bag along with the map of the city, incase you got lost. „You must have left an impression on him, or something."

„Luxio!" She barked, standing strong on her four legs and wagging her little slender tail around. Liking the idea of being able to go with you rather than to stay cropped up into her pokeball.

You have her a strict stare. „But no more green lights like yesterday, alright? We're on the job from now on, so I don't think the professor would appreciate you disturbing people by climbing their shoulders."

She tilted her head like a nod, „Lux, Luxio!" Was her agreement that she would definitely not do it anymore unless you told her it was okay. She wasn't really the brightest one at realizing when the situation allowed her and when not.

So with that, you and Laari left your apartment and went back on the streets.

The early morning streets of Lumoise were so much different than in the afternoon and evening. It almost gave off an peaceful atmosphere, because not everyone was awake and walking already. You appreciated it, because walking around avoiding people while trying to find your way wasn't the most joyous thing to do.

The traffic was still as chaotic as ever, but that barely bothered you because you weren't crossing or walking on any roads. Instead, you were just gazing around. Watching how people started waking up, throwing their windows open. Or walk with their Pokemon for an early morning exercise.

Back in Sinnoh, you lived in a rather humble town. It was peaceful and quiet and never really the center of attention for anything big. Really the opposite of Lumiose city. And because of that you really needed the time to get used to it. From what you heard, Lumiose was the center of attention when it came to big events, mayor discoveries, culture and many other amazing things.

Too be honest, it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be.

Rather than being pushed back into your worries, you were instead taking in the city in a positive way. There were just so many things here that you had never seen or dared to see before! You were looking your eyes out at every little thing here. It was just so different compared to Sinnoh!

And yet, you had been thrown into a haze of confusion. Surely there had been doubt at the start and worry about managing here in a completely different place without anything you could depend on. But last evening's talk with Professor Sycamore had managed to loosen you up. Things didn't appear to be as bad, but you weren't going to count on that luck during your first day of work today!

When you rounded the corner of a massive building, a street musician playing on a guitar greeted you. You and Laari greeted him back and when you got out a small coin out of your purse, the man took his little hat off and held it up for you to dump it in there.

„You play lovely, sir." You waved briefly as you and Luxio continued on your way to the labs.

In response to your compliment, the tone of his song seemed to heighten and the tune followed you and quickly managed to reach deep within you. Stirring up something within you and making you beam with joy as you walked through the streets with a big grin on your face.

Oh this was just wonderful, you couldn't wait to get started!

You were really curious of the research professor Sycamore and his people were working on. Not to mention your mind constantly kept wondering what kind of Pokemon the man had in his labs. This was a different region, after all. Imagine what kind of new Pokemon could be present there?

The Pokemon Labs must be a very popular place for tourists to view because on every little sign was a little description of which direction to go in order to reach it. Well, you weren't going to complain because it only made finding the place a lot easier. You didn't wanted to go through the same routine as yesterday with your apartment, or take the cab to your destination. Sure, it was convenient... but your wallet wasn't too happy with it.

If it was possible, you would prioritize the leg wagon more than anything.

Laari stopped curiously at a group of tourists who were listening to their travel guide explain some history of how Lumiose city had come to exist. You would've stopped to pick up on a few cultural things, but you really wanted to be on time at the Pokemon labs.

Laari suddenly froze and turned around, her ears twitching and began looking around, as if in search for something. „Lux?" She said, looking up at you with a wondering look.

„What is it, Laari?" You asked, looking around the street for something that seemed off, „Oh wait, have you picked up on the scent of another bakery?" You guessed with a chuckle.

Laari had tried to keep you standing in front of the bakery's window display yesterday eve on your way back from the Lysandre Cafe. Really silly, because the bakery was closed, but knowing Laari she was just trying to plant some ideas into your head.

Laari's eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare and her mane stood straight up in fury. Almost unnoticeably, a low growl began to rumble deep in her throat as her tail whisked spastically behind her. Her bright yellow eyes glaring intensely at something.

You blinked in confusion, feeling her emotions stir up some anxiety. Whoa, something was really wrong. Laari only growled when there was danger around.

But what could it be? You took another good look around, but other than the usual Lumiose traffic, the large groups of people and tourists and their guides, there really didn't seem to be anything wrong...

Suddenly, there was a a loud crash that sounded like an explosion and Laari whelped and jumped to turn her body into the direction it came from. You and the crowd of tourists close next to you all gasped and turned as well.

That response spread like a disease and soon enough every single person on the street was standing surprised and spooked, all staring into the direction the sound seemed to come from. Groups of people shouting in confusion, demanding for an answer what was going on.

You were frozen in your tracks and could only stare with wide eyes into the distance. Your thoughts racing with the speed of light. Was it an explosion? Or what if it was an assault of some sorts?

„What was that?..." Rather than being loud in surprise and scream around in panic, you were rather silent. Laari's mane and the rest of her black fur stood up right as she jumped defensively in front of you in just a matter of seconds. „Lux!"

You screamed when the ground underneath your feet began shaking violently and being unable to keep your balance, the ground shocks threw you onto the ground. Landing almost on Laari, who had tried to catch you with her body, but couldn't because she was being tossed around as well. Her four paws proved in her favor, because it appeared she was the only creature who had managed to keep standing.

Laari was immediately by your side and whimpered worriedly, „Luxio, Lux?" You could barely hear her worried whisper over the panicked screams of the other people in the street. They all tried to get away, resulting in a chaos of panic.

Your rational sense of thinking kicked in; „Laari, we need to get out of here!"

„Lux!" She agreed and you tried to get back on your feet. Still shaky and wobbly from the fall from before. Laari tried to help by pushing under your chest with her head.

But when you were almost standing and glad that you actually managed to do so- another shock in the ground threw you and Laari off guard. Rather than falling once again, you rushed in a few big steps towards the wall of a random building. To balance yourself there with Laari helping you to keep standing by positioning herself behind you.

Many other people weren't as lucky and you saw them toppling over and falling hard and painfully to the ground all around you. You were now given the chance to investigate the damage the earth shocks caused:

Cars had stopped due a crash against one another or buildings. Some were starting to catch on fire and people had abandoned their vehicles for their own safety.

You looked up at the gigantic buildings, but it didn't seem that they had suffered any damage yet so far. With that, you uttered a relieved sigh. Once buildings would start coming down, it was going to be hell.

Screams of help were heard all over and you had to try your best to not allow them to bring yourself into a state of panic. It was just a series of earth shocks, you kept repeating in your head as you held onto the building until the rumbling of the second earth shock finally eased down.

Once you were certain that the ground wasn't shaking anymore, you opened your eyes cautiously, afraid to see what had happened around you, but it seemed just the way as before.

„Luxio?" Laari pawed at your leg, wondering how you were doing alright.

Your body was shaking and trembling in shock, but other than that you were fine. With how ravaged the street appeared to be, you realized you could've ended up much worse. Luckily you weren't around any cars, or you might have been hit by one.

You nodded, still feeling a bit out of the world. „I-I'm fine, Laari." You whispered, lowering yourself through your knees. You almost toppled backwards, but managed to keep your balance and reached out to hold Laari's big head between your hands. „But what about you, are you hurt?"

She shook her head confidentially, „Lux, Luxio!"

„Good." You smiled, releasing her head and petting her mane. „You really helped me out there, Laari. Thank you."

She didn't linger in your gratitude for very long and began circling around, turning to look at a certain spot on the street with a determined look. „Lux, Luxio!" She called out, signaling you over.

You did as she said and cautiously walked over, „What is it?" You asked, wiping the sweat of your forehead with the back of your hand.

But as soon as you had squeezed yourself through the crowd, the sight in front of you caused you to freeze once again, along with all the other people who had joined around the location in a circle and gazed upon the same thing.

There was a gigantic crack that had split the street open, but rather than it being a hole into the earth, some kind of material was sticking out of it. A huge chunk of bright green crystallization was covering the rock. Upon closer look it appeared that the green chunk had circled patterns from within and some of them seemed to be glowing with a faint white light.

You squinted your eyes at the unknown sight. Did this cause the earth shocks from just now?

„What's going on?"

„Use caution!"

„What in the world is this?"

All kinds of these worrying and wondering murmurs passed among the audience all around you. They were the same questions roaming your mind at this very moment. You had never seen something like it before. How had it ended up here?

In the distance the sirens of approaching police cars were heard and other people began to throw commands to the people around the weird artifact to back off before someone got hurt. A man dressed in some kind of security outfit also forced you away from the weird rock formation, but you never took your eyes of it.

Within just a moment of time, the audience had been forced to back off from the giant crack in the street and security people were marking the small area around it as off limits.

Still somewhat in a shock, you watched the men do their work. Police soon arrived, along with news reporters and many other specialists you didn't recognize.

„_!" You faintly heard someone calling your name from behind the crowd. Turning around to see who it was, you saw Professor Sycamore trying to squirm himself through the stubborn group who refused to allow him pass easily because everyone wanted to have a good shot at seeing the thing that split the road open.

Laari rushed towards the group of people and growled menacingly, showing some electric sparks coming out of her mane. Which causing some people to gasp and move out of the way to give Sycamore the space he needed to reach you.

„Professor Sycamore!" You called out, walking up to him halfway. What he was he doing here?

„What happened over here?!" he asked completely dumbfounded. His eyes roaming around. „I was reading over some paperwork when the entire building suddenly began to shake... As soon as I discovered what happened, I rushed over here, but I fear I'm too late..." he lingered off, signaling towards the security people who made sure nobody could get close to the street.

You saw his dark eyebrows furrow together once his eyes landed on the odd rock formation that stuck out of the crack. „What in the world is that?"

„I don't know for certain, but I think that's what caused the earth shakes." You informed him of your own conclusion. „Me and Laari were on our way to get to your lab when the earth began shaking, twice in a row. When the shocks subdued, we noticed that the part of this street had been split open and that unknown rock formation was sticking out."

Sycamore suddenly turned around and grabbed your shoulders. „You were here when it happened?" he asked with worry displayed in his eyes. „Goodness, _. Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

You shook your head, although you felt a bit taken back by his big display of worry for your wellbeing. You appreciated it nonetheless, but you still needed to get used to it.

„I'm doing fine, professor. Thank you." You looked down at Laari, who was just sitting around until something needed to be done. „Laari really helped me out back there."

Sycamore's lips tucked into a smile. „I'm relieved to hear that."

He released your shoulders and turned, wondering to himself. „How about we take a closer look for ourselves?"

„But the security marked the area off limits." you explained, „Before you arrived, they told me and everyone else to back off. I don't think we will be able to get close..."

„We can always try." Sycamore said, „I'm a Pokemon professor, who knows?"

Yeah, he could always try in that case. And he definitely did. Without any hesitation he walked up to the group of police and security, whom seemed very occupied with discussing facts and other things with one another. What got your attention was that absolutely nobody appeared to be remotely interested in investigating the rock formation from up close.

That, or they were scared of the thing. You guessed it was the latter. Who knew what it was?

„Gentlemen," Sycamore dropped into their conversation as casual as he could.

They however, decided to act irritated and non-interested in the eccentric professor and they flashed him some very angry glares that managed to make you change your mind. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

„What'd we tell you lot? this area is off limits!" One of the officers almost roared, pointing into a different direction. „Now get lost! So we can do our investigation!"

Unlike you, Sycamore actually managed to keep his face straight and appeared as neutral and positive as usual. He dug his hand into one of his pockets and pulled out some kind of card and held it up for the officer to see.

The man peeked at the content of the card between half closed eyes and suddenly looked even more irritated than before. So much that his face became even more red.

„Professor or not, this place is off limits." He grumbled, „And your card so ever clearly states that you research Mega Evolution, not rocks. So nice try, but no cigar."

You raised a confused eyebrow at what he said. Mega evolution? That was what Sycamore was researching in that lab of his? You had never heard of it before.

Despite the warning, Sycamore still tried. „Actually Mega Evolution is partly related to certain special types of rocks that contain particles that have a high chance of activating Mega Evolution. The Mega Evolution stones we currently have are extracted from rock formations such as this one, and together with-„

„Get outta here before I lose my patience and arrest you and that woman on the spot!" The man exploded in a scream, causing everyone around to direct their attention to you.

You sighed and touched Sycamore's arm, „Let's just leave, professor. This man appears to be incapable of thinking straight of all the commotion that has taken place. We're wasting our time."

„Luxio!" Laari chimed in agreement.

By the look on his face, you could see that Sycamore wanted to continue. Because this could very well be a worthy opportunity to discover something about his research. Despite that, he took you and Laari's words and decided to stop, but not without dropping the last word.

„Tell you supervisor I will contact him soon to keep up with the progress of investigation." And with that, you three turned around and walked down and away from the ravaged street, on your way to the Pokemon lab.

And it was about time too. You glanced at the time on your cellphone and discovered with horror that you should've been at the lab almost two hours ago!

Sycamore caught you looking at the time, „Don't worry about the delay, _. This was an unexpected situation and you could've done nothing to prevent it."

„Does stuff like this happen frequently in Kalos?" You couldn't help but ask.

Sure, back in Sinnoh there had been some really weird and dangerous stuff going on with the three legendary Pokemon of Space, Time and Distortion. But that had been many years ago, and everything was back to normal now.

But to expect something like this happening on your second day in Kalos? Just your luck, really. Earth shocks were bad enough, but at least they were explainable. The weird rock formation however, was not.

And the event was a nasty sting in the back of your head and something told you it wasn't just an ordinary earth shock.

Sycamore chuckled at your question, „No, not really. This is the first time that Lumiose actually had an earth shock. But judging by how all the buildings are still standing, it was not a very strong one. Otherwise you would have spent your internship rebuilding my lab rather than working in it."

You raised your hands and shook your head. Finding the situation creepy, yet amusing at the same time. „I'm not even here for two full days yet and the city is already suffering."

„Hey, that means you're making Lumiose a bit more exciting than usual." The professor remarked, stepping aside to let a man with many dog-like Pokemon pass without bumping into him.

You huffed in denial, „Exciting? Terrifying is more like it." You held up your hands and watched how the adrenaline still made your hands tremble in shock.

At seeing your condition, the professor's teasing mood seemed to change drastically. „Hold on, _."

You stopped in your tracks, „Yes?"

„I don't want to force you into things if you're not ready for them, are you sure you can or want to start today after experiencing the event of today?"

Yes, you were convinced that you could. „I want to start today, professor Sycamore. Like said, I am not injured... and I don't want to delay another day to be introduced to my work." You explained, looking up at him and smiling. „Thank you for your concern, but I'm convinced that I can work just fine."

„Are you sure?" He gestured at your shaking hands. „You seem a little shook up."

„I actually think I've never been so convinced of something." You assured him.

He looked at you with an investigating stare, wondering if you were really speaking the truth, or that you were just telling it because you didn't dare to say no to him, your boss. But the positive look in your eyes managed to convince him soon enough and a smirk crept on his lips.

„See? This is what I've been saying." He said, although you didn't understand what he was getting at.

„What?"

He held out his hands to gesture at you, „You, _! This is what I meant when I discussed with Sophie of accepting you as an intern. You've got experience and the right mind for the job, and this proves it. A series of earth shocks take place and the street splits open right next to you. And afterwards, like nothing ever happened, you still walk to work with the same determination!"

„Oh, professor." You whispered embarrassedly, feeling so overwhelmed by his praise that you had to look away from his gray eyes. „Really, you're praising me too much. I haven't even worked yet, so..."

„Hey, I'm not saying this for show. I really mean it." He placed his hand on your shoulder reassuringly, „Nonetheless, you have a point. So how about you just prove yourself in the lab?"

That seemed like a great idea. That way you could at least accept his praising if you've done a job well done. Which was really hard at the moment, because it felt like you had done nothing worthwhile yet.

Within the next ten minutes, you and Sycamore arrived in front of the Pokemon Laboratory. And quite honestly, it was SO much bigger than you imagined. The place was as big as a mansion!

Sycamore walked up to the front doors, opened them and held them open for you. „Welcome to the Lumiose Pokemon Laboratory. Ladies first, _." he said with a small signal of his hand.s

„Thank you," Again, nothing short of being a gentleman. And you felt it was good to inform him of your... inexperience with it.

„Professor Sycamore," You started, waiting for him to close the door behind him. „You will have to excuse me, but back where I come from, most people... aren't acting so proper mannered as you do. Perhaps that's also why I'm not used to receiving your praising."

You had expected him to stare at you oddly, but the man merely smiled and continued on. „I don't see any reason why you be excusing yourself for that, mademoiselle."

„Well..." You trailed off, realizing that you were apologizing for nothing in general. „I guess because it feels weird that I can't always respond the way most people here do?"

Sycamore stopped next to you and shook his head, „Please, don't worry. You are from abroad, it's understandable. I can only ask you to inform me when it becomes uncomfortable for you." He narrowed his eyes, „Can you do that for me? The last thing I want is that any of my words or gestures are misunderstood."

Still feeling silly for apologizing for nothing in general, you just nodded weakly.

He must've picked up on the sudden change in your mood, because he bent down to get his face in your vision, „So how about I introduce you to the Pokemon I have in the lab and get things started?"

Your head immediately snapped up, all doubts forgotten at the mention of seeing new Pokemon. „Oh! Yes, I'd love to meet them!"

„Lux, Luxio!" Laari began to bounce on her paws in shared excitement and circled around the professor's leg, meowing non-stopping.

Professor Sycamore released a full heartedly laugh at witnessing the sudden cheerfulness and excitement. „Alright then, follow me."

And so the professor led you out of the large main hall of the lab and through a few other hallways. You were looking around while keeping up with him, wanting to see as much as possible.

First thing to be said about this place: It wasn't boring. This man knew his way with colors and most of the walls were a nice shade of royal blue. Along with some variating ones to not cause anyone a blue-seizure.

The floor was decorated with soft green plates. Scratch less and with no piece of dirt on them and on the places where people probably walked the most, the ground was covered by crimson carpets with what appeared to be golden lining.

And the place was completely spot-clean, by the looks of it. Everything that could shine and glister was doing so. And everything just seemed properly taken care off.

To sum it up, this building seemed more like a cultural piece or art rather than a Pokemon laboratory. It was absolutely outstanding and wonderful to look at and you couldn't get enough of it.

Professor Sycamore opened yet another large door and before you knew it, you were standing in what you could only describe as a gigantic indoor ecosystem for Pokemon. You and Laari's mouths dropped open in awe at how beautiful, big and wonderful this place looked.

Just when you thought that Sycamore had no more things up his sleeve, he showed you this. The man had an entire ecosystem in his laboratory! What other lab had this?

Sycamore watched with slight amusement how your expression changed to completely dumbfounded. „I was going to tell you what this is, but I can tell by your expression that you figured it out already."

You couldn't help yourself anymore and together with Laari, you walked to a small brook of water where several small Pokemon were located. Some of them were playing, others were sleeping and several water Pokemon were swimming along.

Some of them you recognized, some of them were completely unknown.

You started to feel emotional. This was such a beautiful place for these Pokemon! You really couldn't imagine where they would be better off. It seemed like they had everything here their hearts could possible want. Food, water, other Pokemon to befriend and play with. Space and foliage to move around in. Really anything they also had in the wild.

„Luxiooo!" Laari barked in joy and dashed past you and directly at a small yellow and black colored reptile Pokemon.

Before you could stop her, the lizard had already taken notice of Laari's and they began to sniff each other's faces. It all seemed nice and good, until they began throwing sparks of electricity at one another.

Of course, Laari had to be the one to ruin the peaceful atmosphere.

„Laari! Stop-" You wanted to rush over but Sycamore stopped you by grabbing you arm.

„It's alright," He assured you, raising his hand and pointing at the two Pokemon exchanging electric sparks. „That's just how electric Pokemon like to communicate with one another. See?"

You watched how the reptile and Laari kept sparking, until they finally stopped and began circling around each other playfully.

„Your Luxio is just trying to make new friends," Sycamore explained, guiding you closer to the Pokemon at the brook. „Rest assured that no Pokemon here is out for a fight with any other Pokemon whatsoever."

„Well, that's a relief." You admitted. Another idea soon came to you. „So is it possible that I can just leave Laari here while I'm off working in the lab?"

„I don't see why not." You and Sycamore had now closed in on the small group of Pokemon and they all uttered joyous cries when they saw their owner, Sycamore, and all approached at once.

You couldn't help but giggle as the small reptile Pokemon Laari had been playing with was trying to get your attention by hopping up and down in front of you. It must have smelled your scent on Laari and felt comfortable enough to approach you.

You lowered yourself on your knees and petted the little lizard on his head. Kinda surprised at how rough his skin felt underneath your fingertips. Nonetheless, the Pokemon loved your soft touches and leaned up into your hand even more. Craving more of your attention.

„Helioptile!" it said, nudging your palm.

You laughed softly, „Well, aren't you a cute little guy." and you hoisted him on your lap, only to have Laari immediately appear at your side because beware if you gave a Pokemon that didn't even belong to you more attention than her. Laari got easily jealous sometimes, but it made this experience even better.

But as you glanced over the professor, who was literally almost completely covered by Pokemon who wanted his attention- you realized what these Pokemon lacked, despite having all this that Sycamore offered them.

They were missing the attention of a trainer, and somewhere... that got to you and convinced you to try and visit this paddock at least once a day to have some fun with them.

„However, there is one thing you should keep in mind when you decide to leave Laari here," Professor Sycamore said as he pulled a Caterpie off his face and put it on his arm instead.

You hugged the Helioptile closer to your chest, who didn't seem to mind it at all and just kept nuzzling there. „Which is?""

„To put it simple, if you leave her here without any supervision you might have an egg on your hands sometime soon." He got a few pieces of Pokemon snacks out of the pocket of his lab coat and fed it to the Pokemon surrounding him.

You almost chocked in your own spit and just barely managed to not make an unattractive sound. The Helioptile looked oddly up at your face and you stared down at him.

„It better not be you plotting that, Helioptile." You joked to the Pokemon and laughed at how the poor thing's face turned all confused, but once he understood he began shaking his head wildly in denial.

Next to you, Luxio just tilted her head. Not understanding. „Lux?"

Sycamore couldn't help but laugh and kneeled down next to you, stroking the Helioptile's head. Whom decided he had his share of affection today and squeezed himself from your hold and went off to play with Laari.

Sycamore raised his head to look at you, „But do keep it in mind, _. I'm sure you're wonderful at the part of raising baby Pokemon, but an unexpected expansion of your team might not be in your schedule just yet."

You just furrowed your eyebrows in thought. Trying to remember which Pokemon could actually mate with Luxios. If none of those were present here, then you wouldn't have to worry about it.

But you were awfully distracted by the fact that Sycamore was sitting _really_ close to you. In fact, it was so close that his arm was almost brushing against your own. Not to mention with both of you kneeling like this and him next to you, his face was much closer than you were comfortable with and that threw your sense of rational thinking completely off track.

And with the way he was looking at you, you had the suspicion that his gaze was more than just normal and actually out to link themselves to yours in some way. Having discovered that, you experienced a weird feeling stirring in your gut and the heat crept up to your cheeks.

Good God, you could even faintly pick up the sweet scent of his cologne.

Okay seriously, _. Cut it out! You mentally screamed at yourself.

He probably didn't intended it, nor did he realize it, but you decided to get back on your feet and continue on the subject in a professional manner.

„I can do a search of which Pokemon are able to reproduce with Laari, but can I get a list from you of which Pokemon are in here?" You asked, „That would make it a lot easier and the sooner I know, the better."

„Of course, I'll make sure to print out a sheet and hand it to you perhaps at the end of the day, or tomorrow. I'm not certain if I have the spare time to do it today, but consider it done."

The rest of the day consisted out of Professor Sycamore giving you a tour through the laboratory. You met a couple of his colleagues, whom were occupied with researching and documenting some important things, so you didn't get the chance to be properly introduced to them yet.

Sycamore also made sure to show you the archives. Because according to him, with your part as Biologist you would definitely need to come here often to gather information exclusive to the Pokemon in this lab and his research. And that it could also be your task to properly sort and archive them, as well as making and typing out your own addition to it.

The fact that you actually had access to everything in the building and also had the power to add your own input to it shook you awake. Making you realize how serious this was.

And how much Professor Sycamore actually trusted you, a woman he hadn't even known personally for two days yet, with the research he had build up for most of his life.

And then finally, almost three hours later after your arrival. The tour had ended and Sycamore suggested to have a break in the team room, where colleagues could spend their time eating their lunch or dinner, take short naps and read books or watch television. Or it they just wanted some peace and quiet.

And all this time, Laari was just happily strolling along. Listening to the both of you without every asking for something.

„I'm really not that strict with what people do in the team room," he continued to explain while you two progressed through the hallways. „As long as everything is left behind in proper shape I could care less if you do... whatever possible can come to your mind."

After this tour and spending some one on one time with Sycamore, you had gotten more confident in your way of acting around him. He really didn't mind much and seemed to appreciate a joke or two at it's time.

In other words, you could just act like your true self and he would be fine with it. Completely different than the other bosses you had in the past, where you really had to mind your words or else you would face the threat of being kicked out for being unprofessional towards your supervisor.

„Oh, so you wouldn't mind it if I hoard all the eggs and Shinxes in here that Laari gets thanks to your Pokemon?" You asked, teasingly. „Because it may appear that I want to avoid it from happening, but secretly..."

He sent you a sharp look, „If you're planning to use your Pokemon for a Shinx baby-boom, then forget it. We might not supervise everything all the time, but we do avoid it from running out of hand."

You and Sycamore reached the Team room and he allowed you to enter first. And from the inside, it looked pretty much like any living room. Just simple as that. There were two couches spread in the room in such a way that they were surrounding the big screen television by the wall.

There were a few book shelves against the other walls, making this faintly look like a room from a library and to your surprise, there were also a few paintings of various Pokemon. Probably painted by famous Kalos painters here in Lumiose.

Sycamore took off his lab coat and wandered to a small kitchen counter, „What can I offer mademoiselle to drink?"

You sat down on couch and looked at him. „What does that even mean?"

He smirked in amusement, „What offer means? Goodness, _. I assumed you were the kind of giving person, but if you don't even know what-"

You waved your hand at him and huffed loudly. The man was trying to throw you off track with his teasing jokes. He probably thought you were the perfect victim for those. Too bad for him, you weren't the kind of person who allowed jokes to run over you without throwing one in return.

„No, I know what an offer is! I meant mademoiselle, I've never heard it before until I got here." you explained, „I assume it's French?"

„Oui." He purposely replied in French, casting you a sneaky glance from the corner of his eye and smirked. „I'll tell you, but first you tell me what you would like to drink?"

„Any kind of tea will do, thank you." You were pretty simple when it came to drinks. Water, tea, whatever there was to offer, really.

He got some hot water out of a nifty machine and the tea was ready in no time. After he prepared some coffee for himself, he finally came over to where you sat and put down the cup of tea on the table in front of the television. „For mademoiselle,"

You sent him a glare. He answered it with a cheesy smile.

„Are you still going to tell me?" You asked and watched how he took a seat on the opposite side of the couch. First taking a sip of his coffee before answering you.

„Mademoiselle is a common word that men use here in Kalos, but especially in Lumoise." he blew at his steaming coffee. „Simply said, it is a title to refer to girls and young women, but also to unmarried women."

„Then I'm afraid you're using it on the wrong person," You said. He was going to get it for saying the teasing things he said. „That title does not apply to me."

You literally saw the sudden change in his expression and he lowered his cup just barely. „You're married?"

„No, but I'm not as young as you might think." You went with that instead. Letting the man believe you were married just to get back at him was a bit over the top and just a straight lie.

He concentrated, trying to remember something. „I've read your CV and resume... and I think you're just trying to trick me into thinking you're old."

Wait, you didn't even know how old Sycamore was. And quite honestly, you had been wondering from the first moment you saw him. He had something youthful around him, but also something very mature... so it was hard to guess.

„How old are you actually, Professor Sycamore?"

Sycamore leaned back into the cushions, „How old do you think I am?"

Oh so he was going to play the guessing game. Well, that only made it more fun for you. It was almost like he wanted you to play along as long as you could. Well, you weren't going to object against that.

Like he said himself, he didn't care what people did in the team room. So you could probably tease him in a similarly way.

Raising a cautious eyebrow, you asked; „Are you sure you want to know?"

„Yes, I'm really curious to how old I appear to be to young women such as yourself." he explained rather seriously. Making you believe that it really was a question that kept his mind occupied.

„I think you're forty."

He almost chocked in his coffee and his feature changed to something completely horrifying, as if he had witnessed a brutal murder. You almost felt bad for wanting to laugh and tried to contain your laughter as much as you could.

„Y-You are a sneaky liar, _." He held his hand by his mouth and coughed a couple of times. „Lying to your supervisor isn't going to improve the score I eventually have to grade you with."

„But I really think you're forty!" You kept going, trying to keep up the act. But you were starting to fail when you saw the doubtful flicker in his eyes. You could practically see him wondering if he really did look that old, and not as young as he always thought.

„You want me to lie?" Your voice was now high pitched thanks to the suppressed laughter wrecking in your chest.

Sycamore just raised his hand, signaling it was quite enough. „Alright, never mind. I get the message. Mademoiselle is getting back at me."

You chuckled and got your cup of tea, took a sip before putting it back and sunk back into the cushions of the couch. „Sorry Professor, but I just couldn't resist." you admitted, hoping you hadn't gone too far.

His eyes softened at your confession and he completely relaxed. „Ah, don't worry about it, _. Because you know what they say, those who laugh last laugh the best."

„Yeah..." But then you realized what he had actually said and raised an eyebrow in your confusion, „Wait what?"

And the next moment there was something rough and hard pressed against the back of your neck. You screamed and turned in place, getting face in face with the big intimidating round snouted face of a Garchomp. Who stared down at you with his big yellow eyes and showing his large pointy teeth.

„Gar, Garchomp!"

A low grumbling started in its throat and the only thing that came to mind was to get away from him! And you didn't know how quickly to do it!

You wanted to call out for Laari, but you spotted her sitting on the other couch, snickering along and not seeming to care for your safety at all.

TRAITOR.

You scrambled backwards on the couch, trying to create distance between you and the dragon type Pokemon. Who only leaned forward the more you took distance from him. The couch however, had limited space and soon enough you were close enough for Sycamore to put his hands on your shoulders to keep you in place.

Chuckling, he leaned to your ear. „What was that again?" He asked mischievously, „I look like a forty year old man?"

Sycamore had turned everything upside down. He had made you believe that you had won and that he surrendered. And now you were literally trapped between him and admitting that he looked like a young French god and whatever- or to have this Garchomp rub his rough draconic skin against your delicate face.

Or even worse.

His grip on your shoulders tightened, „Well?" His breath brushed past your ear, causing some unpleasant shivers while you kept a locked gaze with the Garchomp just inches away from your face.

„No! D-Did I say that?" You laughed sheepishly, „You're the youngest gentleman I've ever casted my eyes upon! A mademoiselle male version, yes, quite like that. No doubt about it!"

„Then I misheard. My apologies." He released you like nothing had happened and signaled the Garchomp to take its distance from you.

Leaving you in complete disarray and with wide eyes in shock on the couch, he got up to bring his cup back to the kitchen counter and to pet the Garchomp on its head. But not before he flashed you one final grin in victory,

„Also, thank you for the compliment, but you really didn't have to."

You slowly looked at the Garchomp from the corner of your eye, and then back to the French man you currently wished you had never met. Curse him. curse his mannerisms, curse his oui and mademoiselles, curse his everything for the time being.

Of course you didn't really mean it.

Despite those cursing thoughts, your heart was flowing with joy and excitement.

This was going to be one hell of an internship.


	3. Chapter 3

[Author's note:] A shout-out for everyone who took the time and effort to review my previous two chapters! You people are SO wonderful! I just wish I could give a hug to all of you! You all made me so happy with the reviews and motivate me so much with them!

I have to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've just been really busy the last few months with my job and education and I really hope I can publish the next chapter WAY sooner than this one, haha! For now, enjoy a long chapter! ^_^

[End Author's Note]

„(Y/N), meet Garchomp." The professor stood next to the dragon Pokemon and you saw it was just barely taller than the man himself. The Pokemon, who had looked so threatening before completely changed when Sycamore reached out to stroke his hand over its snout. The Garchomp closed its eyes in enjoyment, loving the caresses and it reminded you of a certain Luxio who always purred when she was being pet.

You couldn't help but to be amazed by Garchomp's appearance here. It was really the last Pokemon you had imagined Sycamore to have.

„I didn't know you had a Garchomp, Professor. I actually thought they were limited to Sinnoh only..."

You had assumed that all the Pokemon he had were in that gigantic ecosystem of his, but apparently he had another few up his sleeve.

You got up and slowly approached the Pokemon. Still somewhat hesitating from what happened before. The Pokemon hadn't actually done something to hurt you, but the surprise was still flowing fresh through your veins and it made you a bit cautious.

The professor chuckled, moving his hand to Garchomp's back to tickle a certain spot by its fin. „You're right on target, because that's where I got her from." He watched how you were hesitant with approaching her, „Go on, mademoiselle, she likes to be petted."

Trusting his word, you slowly extended your hand and brushed your fingers past her snout. She opened her eyes and that caused to you freeze, afraid that she didn't appreciate your affection. But she closed it and nuzzled it closer to your hand until her snout was in your palm.

You chuckled softly, finding it amazing how such a big powerful Pokemon could be so tame under a few affectionate strokes. „Wow... she really is a sweetheart." You said, looking at the professor. „You'd think that dragon Pokemon would be less tolerant and tame?"

„She's just like any other Pokemon, (Y/N)" Sycamore remarked, „But she is much tamer than I ever thought to be possible. She has a good heart, hence why she's able to roam around my lab as she pleases."

Feeling more bold and confident, you moved your arm underneath to put your other hand on the other side of her face and leaned more closer. The Garchomp remained as calm and tame, not minding your advances at all despite the fact that you were a complete stranger.

„Garr..." the voice rumbled softly out of her throat and you smiled at how innocent it sounded, yet so strong.

Sycamore was watching the two of you bond and nodded approvingly, „Garchomp is one of my most precious Pokemon. She has been ever since I got her from Sinnoh and supported my research all this time."

At the mention of Sinnoh you grew curious, „You've been to Sinnoh, professor Sycamore?"

„Why yes! Professor Rowan taught me many things, and my stay there was quite wonderful." he smiled at the memories he had during the time, even if it had been so many years ago. „I actually studied under the professor for a couple of years."

„Really?" This surprised you, because you had visited professor Rowan numerous times. Not to mention he was the one who made the start of your Pokemon journey possible by handing you your starter.

„He gave me my first starter and I visited for educational matters a few times. So I know professor Rowan quite well, but he never once mentioned you." You pointed out.

Sycamore shook his head in slight amusement and raised his hands, „Well, I guess that only proves the impression I left on him." He said, although you weren't certain if he meant it sarcastically or not.

He retrieved his lab coat and threw it on, digging his hands into the pockets. „What a coincidence though! Perhaps next time I have contact with him I'll mention that you ended up doing your internship over here in my lab."

Almost in a reflex, you jelled: „No!"

Sycamore flinched visibly at your sudden outburst and even the Garchomp ripped itself loose from you. Staring oddly at you before wandering to his owner's side in confusion. Never taking her eyes off you as she did so.

You weren't even paying attention to them anymore after your outburst. Instead, you were completely lost in your mental thoughts.

No, no, no. No matter what, it had to be avoided that Sycamore informed professor Rowan of this coincidental little fact. Rowan couldn't find out that you were not a Pokemon trainer anymore, like you had made him believe all this time to avoid trouble.

Quick flashes of images crossed your mind. You and your starter, Turtwig, roaming the woods in search for any good Bug Pokemon. You throwing small bits of food at him so he could snap it out of the air playfully while enjoying your lunch together.

As well as images of other Pokemon. A small little Buizel who waved at you from the water, using his tail to splash a wave of water over you. You saw many Pokemon of all kinds and shapes and how you traveled side by side as you grew taller and older over the years.

To towns, to cities and to gyms. Suffering losses but also achieving victories and obtaining badges. You could see their smiling faces right in front of you, beaming at you in joy and admiration.

But the joyous image started to flicker and it was gradually being replaced by a darker scene. One that you were trying to forget, but instead it was branded into your darkest memories...

All these scenes flickered before your eyes at such an amazing speed that you had trouble to realize that they were just that, images, rather than reality.

„(Y/N)?"

You were brought back to the present by Sycamore lightly shaking your shoulders, trying to get you back to reality. He looked worried and confused.

„Are you feeling alright? You were spacing out for a moment and turned really pale, I thought you were about to pass out."

You blinked at him, not understanding what just had happened. Looking around the room, you saw you were in the Lab and not outside in the rain like the scenes that played through your head before. Nonetheless, the heartbreaking agony of it had not left and still stuck to you, painfully and regretting.

Going against what you were truly experiencing, you looked the man into his gray colored hues, „I'm sorry..." You apologized, rubbing your sore temples with your fingertips. While quickly trying to think up an excuse why you could be acting so odd all the sudden.

You decided to go with the first excuse that came to mind.

„I think the earth shocks left a bigger impression on me than I realized..." You didn't wanted to lie to the professor, but this was really not something that was meant for him, nor anyone for that matter.

You frowned. Sycamore would most likely kick you out of the lab as soon as he discovered what you were trying to hide from him and everyone else.

He released you and straightened himself. This time he actually looked rather serious, showing his concerned side a bit more.

„Mademoiselle, there's a reason why I asked if you think you're capable of working. It's to avoid situations like these from happening. You clearly aren't feeling entirely well."

You felt like you had to defend yourself, because on that matter you had definitely not lied to him. „And I can!" You said with raised tone, hoping he would just take your word. „I don't know what happened, but I feel fine enough to continue work. I promise that to you."

Sycamore narrowed his eyes, wondering to himself if that was really the case. He wasn't stupid though. He was aware there was something that bothered you about the idea of him informing Professor Rowan about your whereabouts here.

Just because you had managed to change the subject so smoothly didn't mean that he had forgotten your unexplainable outburst.

He was just wondering, why? What had happened to trigger such an immediate outburst at the idea?

Sycamore brushed his fingertips over the short dark hairs of his jawline in thought and decided to give it one more try:

„So about professor Rowan, why can't I tell the man about your wonderful experience here?"

„Because he already knows I am here." You lied convincingly and somewhere you felt really bad about the idea of damaging Sycamore's trust. But you had your reasons.

You studied his expression, because it seemed so focused and in deep thought. As if he were weighing possibilities and options inside his head. Did he believe you?

After a moment of silence, Sycamore casually shrugged his shoulders.

„Then it would just be a waste of time to contact him just for something he already knows. Excuse me for prying, mademoiselle, but as you might know I'm quite the curious man."

He turned to his Garchomp and stroked her head before turning his attention on you again. „So how about I inform you off the remaining tasks that you will be doing?" Sycamore suggested instead, his famous smile and positive feature back on place.

You could only agree with him. Anything was better than staying here to talk about situations you didn't wanted to be reminded of.

And so, the time had finally come that you were going to be informed of the important research the professor and his colleagues were actually doing here. You were glad to know that you wouldn't be left in the dark anymore about the subject. You had wondered often enough what it was, but to pry about it while the professor did other things with you seemed somewhat... stupid.

So in the end, you hadn't asked for it.

Once Sycamore thought it was time to inform you on those matters, he would definitely let you know, and he did decide it was time to show you the main research room. Back then, his colleagues had been occupying the room as they did their jobs. But now the place was actually deserted since their working shifts were over.

You really didn't have the chance to have a proper look around, so you decided to grasp the opportunity with both hands while you could.

„This is where we exhibit most of our research," Sycamore turned to a small device next to the door and typed in a number. Which you assumed was the password to get in.

He must've caught you staring in wonder, „It's 9991, _mon amie_."

Shrugging off the unknown French title, you were surprised that the password was much easier than you had imagined for a place like this.

„Isn't that a bit too easy?" You would think an important lab like Sycamore's would be equipped with a much more protecting password. Especially with all the research he has stored in here.

„Hey now, we're not all as good with memorizing codes as might be, mademoiselle."

He probably hinted at himself and how he was one of the people who indeed had a difficult time with it. But if he was capable of remembering every little detail of the Pokemon present in this lab, how could he not memorize something as easy as a password?

After he studied your expression that displayed your awe, he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

„_Mademoiselle _appears to think of me as a wonderful intelligent prodigy, but I'm afraid I have to burst your precious imagination of me. I'm merely just human like yourself. You know, forty and all? I might get senile soon." he joked, returning the joke you had used on him before.

You shared a laugh with him at his explanation, „Don't worry professor, my imaginations of you are not above human-capability or as high reached."

He tilted his head. A playful look present deep within his eyes. „I think you mean to say, _not yet._"

Rather than looking away at the uncertain direction he intended with that response, you met his gaze head on. Giving him your own cheeky grin, „I'll let you know when I start doing so."

His eyes and smile softened at that, „I will be anxiously awaiting you to prove it."

In reality, you were turning up and down inside because you didn't know what he meant with that little statement and you had hoped that with playing along, he would reveal something that made you understand. You had an idea what he was hinting at, but... that was just...

No, he couldn't mean it in any other way than just being playful and open like the eccentric thing he was. Rather than intending to strike something deeper and in-depth with it.

The man barely knew you for two days. There was no way for him to _already_ have hidden meanings or plots behind his words and actions.

_But what if he did?_

That's where your mind ran stuck, because it was simply unimaginable.

But the questions kept returning to you as you tried to keep yourself under control in order not to get a face as hot as the biggest volcano in Hoenn and cheeks as red as its lava. As soon as Sycamore would pick up on those, he would only get false impressions and that's the last thing you wanted to happen or be the cause of.

Because you weren't fighting against your silly blushing because you were attracted to him or anything. No, no! You were just easily embarrassed. You had always been.

It had to be, because whenever he complimented you or praised you and your skills with such honesty and full hearted excitement, you were just embarrassed by it. You weren't used to this kind of attention.

Yet... it had only happened when Sycamore made those comments. You couldn't really think up any other situation that could distract you out of your professional way of working in the past. You were normally pretty good at keeping a straight face because you took your work more serious than anything.

But with Sycamore it was hard to prioritize the task at hand other than going along with his jokes and suggestions.

In sudden suggestion, your the beating of your heart quickened its pace.

Were the results of his playful and praising behavior and teasing merely because you weren't experienced with them or were they directly related to Sycamore himself?

Fortunately for you, the upsetting question soon faded when the doors slid open and you were greeted by an enormous room with many mechanic appliances and other various machinery. You were in awe, not only because they looked really high tech and not like any machinery you had ever seen before, but also because you couldn't dare to imagine how much money all of this had to cost!

Now you understood why Sycamore said that he had limited expenses. Everything in this very room must've cost a fortune...

You couldn't help but stare your eyes out at every little detail present within this room. „This place is amazing, professor Sycamore!"

„Hah! I knew you would like it." Sycamore snickered as he walked past you and towards one of the machines and quickly flicked a few buttons and with a few short sounds, the appliances all burst into life.

Small bright lights began flickering and codes and other things you couldn't really decipher so quickly began to appear on several screens on the wall. But you could understand once small sentence, one that you had heard him mention before.

„Mega evolution?" You wonder while still staring at the large flat screen against the wall. When you turned, Sycamore was already standing next to you. Looking nonchalant and casual with his hands buried in his pockets.

„Why yes! That's what we research over here." He pushed another few buttons and some vague pictures appeared on the screen and he moved away, grabbed a few folders from a drawer and motioned for you, „Come, I'll tell you all about it!"

„Great!" You almost exclaimed, because you weren't just acting or something. No, you were really interested in this research of what he called Mega Evolution. „Too be honest, I've never heard about it before... is that bad?"

He chuckled in response. A sound that you had grown to enjoy. „No, no, mademoiselle." He said, „I assure you, not many people know of what I am going to tell you in a moment."

„Sounds mysterious," you admitted, smiling in growing anticipation when a memory suddenly came back to you. „You said that even if I did a internet search on your name, it wouldn't reveal what you are researching... so it really is supposed to be a secret?"

„(Y/N)," Instead of replying, he gestured towards a chair once more and pulled it back like he had done for you back in the cafe. „I'll tell you all about it, but please take a seat. You don't want to listen for a long time while standing, do you?"

He had a point. You would only grow more tired, so you did as he told and sat by the table near some closets stocked with many more similar folders. All of them had to be research material, you concluded as you watched Sycamore open the folder and flipping through some of the papers before he took a seat himself.

With a soft sigh he took a place on the opposite side, facing you.

„What if I told you that there is another stage of evolution possible even after the final evolution stage of a Pokemon?" He now directed his fullest attention to you. Rather than at the papers laying before him.

The question was beyond your comprehension though. Pokemon couldn't evolve after their final stage, otherwise it wouldn't be called their **FINAL** stage, would it? Nonetheless, your curiosity was pricked and you wanted to know more before you concluded anything else.

You put your hand by your chin. „At first thought I would say that's just a mad thought and completely impossible." You freely admitted, „but... this lab probably doesn't run on false imaginations, so now I'm just really curious."

Sycamore raised his hands, looking more than happy with your answer. „And do allow me to quench your curiosity, my dear (y/n). Because Mega Evolution doesn't work nor activate the same way as normal evolution does."

You tilted your head in wonder, „Then how does it work?"

„We believe that a strong bond between the Pokemon and their trainer is necessary in order to trigger it, as well as a special kind of stone that the trainer needs to have in its possession. Somehow, the stone is able to interact with the strings of faith, trust and love the trainer and Pokemon share with one another. When developed enough, it sparks off its hidden ability and triggers the Mega Evolution to take place."

You scratched your chin. Feeling the questions popping up like a tidal wave already.

„But if there have been cases of Mega Evolution... then how come I've never witnessed one of these Mega Evolution forms? I mean, if they evolve they can't change back, right?"

Sycamore's eyes flickered, „That's the mysterious and fascinating part about it, (Y/N), because the Pokemon can only hold that additional form for just a certain time before it turns back to its previous form!"

At this your mouth dropped open slightly. Could this really be possible? Immediately the thought of Laari came to mind. That if she had evolved into a Luxray and possibly had a Mega Evolution as well, that she would just turn back into a Luxray after the battle was over?

He picked up on your amazement and continued on with his explanation; „Unfortunately even after spending so many years on researching this, a lot of mechanics of the Mega Evolution still remain unknown. We know for sure that there are only a few selected Pokemon that can actually reach this additional stage."

Again the thought of a Luxray came to mind. How awesome would that be? Although Laari would probably refuse to be trained to evolve at the right level just so you could see if she could turn even more wickedly awesome with a Mega Evolution.

„Which Pokemon are able to Mega Evolve in that case?" You decided to ask. Rather than just asking about a certain evolution of a Luxray being possible...

At this, Sycamore directed his attention to a sheet he had pulled out of the folder from before. Turning it around and sliding it in your direction so you could have a peek at it. You leaned slightly over the table, hungry for it's content. But to your disappointment there were not many Pokemon noted on the sheet so far.

The rest of the handwriting and scribbles were just Sycamore's creative thoughts and ideas surrounding these Pokemon.

„Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard and Garchomp?" You read the names up loud, looking up at him in curiosity.

He nodded, „Yes, I believe that these Pokemon contain the ability to Mega Evolve if the right circumstances are being met. We've run several tests on these few Pokemon and discovered that they have a certain little structure within their cells that is equal to an important string of information we found within the Mega Evolution stones."

You could only wonder how they had actually managed discover that a part from within a rock and a certain cell within Pokemon to be equally the same. That took some serious investigations and researches. Only making you realize even more how much the people here put their work and passion into their research.

When you didn't appear to be saying anything next, Sycamore continued instead. Feeling that it was time for you to know and understand your role in his research.

„like I mentioned before, (Y/N), we have run stuck in our research because a lot of mechanics from the Mega Evolution still remain unknown. And we tried any kind of investigation we could on the stones. So now we're planning to take a whole different approach. With that, the idea has been suggested to research if Mega Evolution could actually be inheritable."

Ah, now the pieces were slowly starting to become visible and falling into their place and you guessed where this was going. Because he had mentioned it the first time you two met in person after showing Sycamore some examples of other work experiences.

„I think I get it," You smiled, feeling smart to having figured it out already. „The breeding project you mentioned is related to this."

„It's simply wonderful to know you and me are thinking on the same wavelength, but yes! I've discussed this with my colleagues and we think it's time we took the first step to start the project. My only question remains, do you think you're capable of aiding us with what you've learned during past jobs?"

It didn't matter that you had gotten to know the professor a lot better than the first day he talked to your in person- the idea of being part of a breeding project still left an odd taste in your mouth. Sycamore had tried to ease your worries back then with saying that you definitely wouldn't doing all the work yourself and that he and his colleagues would take the most of the tasks onto themselves.

You blinked in doubt, your lips turning into a small frown. „As said, professor, I'm not sure if making me part of a breeding project like this is such a good idea."

Sycamore thought for a moment, his finger lingering by his lip in wonder. „What makes you think you can't do this?" You had worked at a breeder before, so why wouldn't you accept the offer?

„It's just the importance of this project," You finally realized what the problem was and laid it bare for him because honestly, you wanted to participate!... you were just afraid you would mess up everything in the progress.

You continued to explain: „This project is more than just visiting a random breeding farm back in my second year of this education. I mean..." You trailed off, trying to find the right words to explain yourself while trying to avoid the wondering look in his eyes.

„With just taking a look around, I can see how much effort and money you must put in all of your research. I'm just afraid I will ruin an important opportunity for you if you include me in this project. It's not like I think I can't do it. I certainly have to do my research way beforehand and that is going to take up some time, but once that's wrapped up I can get started. Yet..."

You didn't notice that your eyes had trailed downwards until Sycamore spoke to you: „Mademoiselle... please look at me?"

Hesitating slightly, you directed your eyes back on him. A wondering expression displaying your features.

„I do not expect you to be a specialist. I understand you want to prove yourself to us, but please don't let it push down the faith you have in yourself. You're here to learn, (Y/N), and you know what? We all are! And we make mistakes too, don't ever forget that. Many of them!"

You bit your lip, trying to suppress the doubtful feelings stirring within you. „I know, but..."

„No, apparently you do not know." Sycamore suited his arms on the table to support his body as he leaned closer. You flinched because he appeared to be pressing on your faults, but his unreadable expression soon softened up into a comforting smile.

„Otherwise you wouldn't be doubting yourself like this and instead ask me about the details of this, simply wonderful project with the same excitement you told me your story with back in the cafe."

Hearing him say that finally made you see that you were worrying about...well, nothing? Like Sycamore just said, of course you would make mistakes, but the rest would as well. And you were here to learn, after all...

You weren't just a professional yet. Unfortunately, because you wouldn't need to keep your mind occupied with these stupid doubts if you were.

And perhaps you would never be. Who knew what the future held for you? It has been proven that many people eventually don't even end up with the job they studied for in the first place.

But as you looked at the eyes of the French man before you and saw the softness laying within them- the urge to impress him had returned to you. This time however, you did no allow it to overtake you. Because this behavior was un-impressing to anyone, and you wanted to achieve exactly the opposite with Sycamore.

Perhaps it was silly and completely unnecessary, but all you really hoped for was to do a good job and impress him in the process. You wanted to show him that you were capable enough to do the things he asked of you. To be proud of you and tell that you had done a good job, and then move up from there.

You did not know where the insane impulse came from, but for some reason you wanted him to know of these thoughts so he could understand your situation better.

That did not make the words flow out any better though and when you opened your mouth to say something, the words in your mind actually sounded so silly that it made you chuckle in slight embarrassment and shook your head.

„It's just..." You began, your voice cracking with pressure. „You seem to have so much faith in me and what I can do. I guess... I guess in the end, I just want to impress you."

Sycamore flinched at your confession and it was barely noticeable, but his eyes widened in surprise.

You could almost see the questions and assumptions forming inside his head with how he began to blink his eyes more frequently. His hand still by his mouth in thought. His eyes would suddenly look down, almost shyly before moving back up to you and then to repeat the cycle again.

Sycamore took a deep breath. Clearly taken back by your sudden confession. Even though it didn't sound as dramatic in your own mind. Despite that, he did a decent job at hiding his surprise. It was just too bad for Sycamore that his eyes certainly did not.

After a moment of silence, you shifted in your chair. Starting to feel a little uneasy. Had it been a foolish move of you to tell him this? You were really starting to think that it was, because the normal Sycamore would've replied by now.

But your lips were locked shut and you were incapable of muttering an excuse about why you shouldn't have told him.

After another moment of silence, which seemed to last ages for you, but was probably just a matter of seconds in reality- Sycamore lowered his hand down on the table and opened his mouth to say something, but it only closed in a sharp line when he realized he wasn't sure what would be the best thing to say in this moment.

Eventually though, he did break the silence with an audible sigh.

„Mademoiselle..." The doubt was written on his face as the whisper left his lips, his gray eyes meeting your own, „That is... truly the first time I've heard any woman tell me that so openly. You will have to excuse my silence just now, I'm just a little..." he smiled, his natural cheerful and positive mood having returned. „a little surprised?"

Oh God, how badly you wanted to smack yourself in the face. This was truly the most stupidest you could've told him! You just wanted to get up, scream and disappear from the surface of the earth so that nobody could witness this sheer embarrassment.

While you tried your best to keep yourself and your emotions as straight as possible, you knew it wasn't working when Sycamore raised an amusing eyebrow at you.

What?

„Wait, don't tell me..." He inspected you more intently and suddenly uttered a soft gasp of surprise. „Well, well! Mademoiselle, if I didn't know any better I would say that you are blushing."

Oh my God.

You clenched your eyes shut, your face burning even more in response to his words. The only thing that came to mind was that someone, please oh please, could take this man away from you and lock him up somewhere so you could have a brief moment in peace to gather yourself.

Unfortunately for you, Sycamore was here to stay. Pointing out things like your own flustered-self incase you hadn't realized it yourself yet.

You tried to pull yourself together by going against the things he claimed. To intensify the effect, you slammed down your hands on the table. Which was really meant and something you needed to do to suppress your shame.

„I am not, professor." You almost said the words between clench teeth. „I'm merely embarrassed, that's all."

He folded his arms by his chest and leaned back with a fake frown. „If you are trying to fool me, (Y/N), then you should've gone to a different region. This is Lumiose city, dear. Here the people grow up learning to recognize emotions to even the slightest detail."

If he thought he could win with such a silly fact, then he was sorely wrong.

„Like said, professor." You said the last word louder than the rest. „I am merely embarrassed, because I am not used to this kind of behavior from someone who is supposed to be my supervisor in this internship." You raised your hands and smiled, feeling that you had explained him well enough to not leave any holes he could poke through.

„Embarrassment can make a person, like me, get a heated face. That doesn't mean I'm blushing because of... because of..." You couldn't pinpoint the reason so quickly.

„Because of me?"

Your heart skipped a beat upon those words. You actually thought it was something else, but... ugh, you weren't sure what to think anymore. By now you were nothing but a bundle of nerves and embarrassment and it threw your normal calm demeanor completely into the gutter.

„No... not because of you." Your words were nothing but a soft whisper and contained no strength or conviction whatsoever. Sycamore's words and suggestions had gotten to you and now they were the only matters your mind could revolve around.

The playful smirk returned as he leaned back in his seat, „Don't worry, mademoiselle, I believe you." He admitted, „It's obvious that you're not used to praise and that you get thrown into embarrassment in response."

Despite that, he kicked too much on his efforts to surprise you and throw you off track. He really seemed to be enjoying it whenever that happened. That didn't make him a bad person, or a bully. No, he was just trying to lighten the moods. It was just how Sycamore was.

You tried your best to not make the sigh of relief overly obvious. Phew, well that's that. No matter what, you didn't wanted to give him the impression that you were interested in him. Even if you were, it would be unfortunate. Sycamore was your boss and supervisor and you were just an intern.

Perhaps, in a different setting and time. You would freely admit that you were curious to discover if Sycamore really was the funny, gentle and passionate man he always seemed to be. You would discover much more wonderful things within him, you were certain of that.

Yes, there really was no doubt about it in your whole being. From the moment you had laid eyes on Sycamore, the man had interested you. Why? Well, because he was completely the opposite of the few men you knew in your life.

Sycamore was absolutely gorgeous and you weren't ashamed to admit this to yourself. Although the confession caused an awkward stirring in your chest. If you could give words to describe it, it would feel like small rays of light were bursting from your heart. Lightening you up from within.

That's what Sycamore did. Even if you barely knew him for two days. He lit up a light of hope deep within the shadows of your true self. He was literally a stranger, but this stranger had somehow made you feel like you were valuable. That you were really worth something and only wanted to make it even more precious by tending his attention to it.

He never stopped with his care free attitude and that's how you could see that it really was not an act just to convince you to work for him without hesitation. No, his honesty and praise were real. Everything what Sycamore did and say was pure honesty. Unlike most things and people in this world.

However, that didn't mean you were in love with him. Heck no! There was no person that could fall in love just over two days. Well, they could, but then it would be lust rather than love. Sycamore interested you and you wanted to learn more about him. That's all it was.

And that's probably all that Sycamore experienced as well.

His cheerful and happy attitude, his constant positive features that seemed indestructible. How he never budged at anything. Sycamore displayed complete trust and honesty, as well as confidence. One glance at the man would make clear that he displayed nothing but confidence in everything he did. Sometimes you wondered if he actually did this on purpose, to acknowledge the small details in life and with people.

Perhaps it was a French trait?

Sycamore glanced at the clock on the wall, „Oh hello! Look at the time, it's almost ten!" He actually genuinely surprised and he shuffled his documents together and quickly stuffed them back in his folder. „To think that I've kept you here for so long! My apologies, (Y/N), but time just flew by, didn't it?"

You snapped out of your complicated thoughts. Feeling somewhat disoriented by going through all the thoughts and the emotions and realizations linked to them.

„What?" You didn't believe him until the arrows on the clock definitely proved that the professor wasn't pulling your leg again. It really was ten! Around this time you mostly prepared yourself and Laari to get some shut eye.

You still had to leave, walk the distance back to your apartment... which was a nagging idea because you knew that walking through the city when it was dark as a lone young woman was probably not the sanest idea.

You couldn't help it, but you were still surprised at how quickly the day had gone by.

You shook your head, „Wow, I never thought time would go by that fast that I would still be sitting here with you when I should actually be preparing myself for some shut eye." You told Sycamore with a soft chuckle and pushed yourself out of the seat.

The last time you had checked the time it had been around 6-7, and now it was 10? Oh man, your first day here had gone by so fast compared to your first days at any other jobs in the past. Those days had felt so sluggish and boring compared to here!

In the current circumstances, you were more than happy to have something interrupt you from your confusing thoughts about Sycamore. You didn't know what had gotten to you, and some time alone at home was very appealing in order to get your thoughts sorted out.

„Come! I'll walk you out." Sycamore suggested as he went around the room to turn off all the appliances and double check everything before he left. Well, this proved that he was a very responsible person. Because honestly you wouldn't be surprised if Sycamore walked out while being lost in one of his joyous thoughts, forgetting everything in the process.

The imagination almost made you laugh.

Back in the hallways, Laari and Garchomp were eagerly awaiting you. Garchomp greeted you with a soft growl while Laari just looked awfully tired and ready to fall asleep any moment and you had to do with a soft yawn from her as a greeting for now.

You smiled apologetically when you reached down to give her a short hug. „I'm sorry it took so long, but you think you can keep your eyes open for just a little longer? We're going to head home now."

„Luxio..." A weak mumble left her fangs and she shook her head, trying to shake the exhaustion out of it. Unfortunately it didn't have the desired effect and she still seemed as exhausting as before, if not even more.

You frowned and turned to Sycamore, feeling bad that she and Garchomp had been waiting here all this time. „If I had known it would end up this late, I would've told her that she could nap in the team room or something..."

Sycamore shook his head. His own features displaying a sense of worry and responsibility, „No, mademoiselle, it's not your fault. You will have to forgive me, I completely lost track of time and if I had known it would turn out this late I would've come up with something else."

Well, it wasn't that disastrous, too be honest. If Laari did fall sleep you could always retreat her back in her pokeball. But you guessed that from his perspective as supervisor this was a pretty silly mistake to make with your first intern.

Another idea came to him, „If it's more convenient, there's a guest room on the second floor. You can stay there for the night if you wish."

You smiled, letting him know that there really wasn't much of a problem. The idea that you were spending the night in the lab on your very first day wasn't entirely... thrilling? It's not like you were afraid or backed off by the idea, but...

There had been so many impressions today and you were so very exhausted. You just wanted to go to your small apartment, slip in some pajamas and get under your own blankets.

„I appreciate the offer, professor Sycamore." You rubbed Laari's mane, trying to keep her from slipping into sleep right there. „But I really just want to go back to my own apartment for now."

He personally thought the best decision was to stay here, but being the gentleman he was he wasn't going to try and talk you into something you weren't comfortable with. „Then at least allow me to walk you back, (Y/N)?"

Well, his offer solved the little issue of you having to wander the dark streets of the Lumiose night life on your own. Why hadn't you thought of asking him before?

Right, because you didn't wanted to burden the man any more than you already had done today. But if he offered it to you, what harm would there be in accepting?

„Sure, then I at least have some company." You glanced down at Laari, who had laid down on the ground with shut eyes. „Because by the looks of it, Laari's too tired."

She most certainly was. In fact, by the lack of a defensive growl or bark it was clear that she had dozed off into sleep right there on the ground.

Sycamore smiled softly at the sleeping Luxio, „And she has a good reason." He stared back at you, „You're not the only one who endured many new experiences today."

„Too be honest, I'm beat too." You admitted and wandered to the small closet where you had stored your coat and bag and dug into the contents of your bag to get Laari's Pokeball out and aimed it her.

„Unfortunately I can't be retreated into a container so I will just have to stay awake until I get home."

You called for a retreat and the container shot a bright red light at Laari's sleeping form and was brought back into her secure container. Where she had nobody to wake her up and rest up until tomorrow morning.

„Knowing Laari though, she will most likely scold me the next morning for keeping her in there for so long." You chuckled, remembering the past times it had happened. „She gets so angry that her fur stands up straight and refuses to meet my eye until she is hungry and needs to come to me for food."

„Love goes through the stomach, they say." Sycamore replied as he exchanged his white lab coat for a completely opposite black colored coat, you couldn't help but stare at how different he looked afterwards.

Gone was the professional Sycamore and it seemed like a much more daring and wilder version had taken his place. What a little change of clothes could do to a person's appearance!

Too be honest, you favored this look so much more than the standard white lab coat because it made him look so much more interesting to you.s

Once he was done buttoning his coat he gestured kindly to the front doors. „Have you got everything you need?"

You checked everything on you and nodded. „Yes, I believe so."

He opened the door for you and you walked out, knowing he was keeping it open so you could exit first. Maybe you weren't used to these polite gestures at first, but you were certainly quick at recognizing and adapting to them. You thanked him. Knowing that even if it was standard it should never be taken granted and within the next moment you and professor Sycamore were walking down the same route as before to your apartment.

The night air was cool and refreshing after spending most of your day inside of Sycamore's laboratory and you couldn't help to take a deep breath and feel the air filling up your lungs, giving you a sense of relief before you exhaled. Causing a small trail of warm breath to be visible in the air.

Surprisingly, the night life in Lumiose wasn't as lifelessly as you had thought. There were still plenty of cars driving around, small groups of people were wandering around after a night of clubbing. But there were definitely also the people who hid in the shadows with arms crossed, staring at you and Sycamore as you passed with a somewhat threatening look.

Oh boy. You were really glad that Sycamore had offered to walk you home. Otherwise you would be frightening yourself by imagining whatever terrible things could happen to you on your own if one of those shady people decided that you were their victim...

You turned to look at him, „I only realize now how glad I am that you're walking me home. I think the village life has made me a bit clueless of the dangers that the big cities can hold."

His lips turned into a smirk, „That is why I offered it, mademoiselle. I do not intend to frighten you, but the night time is no place for women such as yourself to be wandering around on their own."

You nodded in agreement, „If Laari were still awake I would have no problem with it, but she's practically knocked out, so I'll have to throw you at any attackers instead if they come at me." You joked.

Sycamore tilted his head and gave you an odd stare, „My dear, did you just compare me with a Pokemon?"

„Maybe, but you seem to be really good with words!" You said, trying to explain. „While you keep them busy with your usual chatter, I can run to safety."

He blinked and looked as he were truly worried. „But what about me?" He almost sounded scared, but you were certain that he was just putting up an act for the fun of it.

„Well, if you're not up for that you can always run along with me in hope we don't get our throats slit?" Now that you thought of it, Sycamore didn't really seem like the kind of man who would throw a fist into some criminal's face.

You could be wrong, but he gave you the impression that he was the kind of person who would talk himself out of matters instead. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing at all.

Sycamore thought for a moment before giving a firm nod. „Yes, I like the sound of that. At least I can assure myself I will be able to celebrate living afterwards."

You two shared a few laughs and you pressed your nose deeper into the soft collar of your coat. It was pretty cold, perhaps even colder than back in Sinnoh.

„Hey, I'm curious!" Sycamore suddenly said. Turning his curious pair of eyes back to you. „What's your opinion of today?"

You raised a wondering eyebrow, „My opinion of today?"

„Yes! As in, did you like it in the Labs?" He explained eagerly, „did I do a good job with guiding and informing you today? You know, things like that?"

Wait, he was asking you to judge him on his job?

„Well," You began to formulate your opinion. „You are definitely the most laid back supervisor I've ever had. That's something to be said, I think."

His eyebrows furrowed and he blinked worriedly, „Would that be a bad thing?"

„No, not at all." You smiled up at him, „You're so carefree and passionate about anything that happens inside of your lab, I think that's very admirable. The supervisors I had in the past were especially focused on doing things exactly right, within the given time and as professional possible even if we were just beginners. In fact, I don't think I ever got a compliment from them."

Sycamore's eyes widened in surprise, „What, no! That can't be."

„Unfortunately, it's true. But that is why I appreciate your casual and laid back behavior. I feel wanted and appreciated, rather than just some random person that the supervisor needs to tend to for education's sake. I only saw my previous supervisor once a week to discuss the progress of my work. So, too be honest I am really glad that my last and longest internship is here in your laboratory, Sycamore." You flashed an honest smile at the man.

You really did feel lucky, and yet you had the feeling that someone could wake you up out of your pleasant dream any moment now.

„Why did you wanted to know?" You asked.

He scratched the back of his head and chuckled rather silly. „Because this is the first year that I'm accepting interns, so also my first year in coaching them... This is just as much as a learning experience for me as it is for you and since you've had experience with supervisors in the past- I was just wondering how well I am doing in comparison."

„Professor, please remain your true self and I am certain that no intern will ever develop a complaint towards you as long as you work." You quickly said, with no doubt in your heart. „You're absolutely great at what you do from what I witnessed so far. If I may be so bold to say this... I don't actually consider you as my supervisor? It doesn't feel the same as with the previous ones, I mean."

That really seemed to hit a good spot and his curious features instantly returned. „If I may be as bold myself, mademoiselle, what do you consider me as instead?"

The two of you quickly crossed a street with caution before you answered him: „The first thing that comes to mind is as a wonderful friend, too be honest."

Sycamore could find himself satisfied with that, although he raised his eyebrows and put up an expression you couldn't quite comprehend. „Anything else?"

You scratched above your eyebrow in thought. What else did you consider him as without giving too much away? „You seem compassionate, caring for others... for me that's the material to make someone special to me."

„Special, she said!" Sycamore closed his eyes and pretended that he was taken back by your words, „Oh mademoiselle, slow down with the flattery! I'm getting all embarrassed because I'm not used to your Sinnoh way of praising!"

„Oh not that again!" You exclaimed out loud. Feeling your temperature rise again. Realizing that his response was linked to what you had told him about your own embarrassment back in the lab.

That's it, if he didn't stop then you would just walk home on your own, without Sycamore or Laari. You would test your chances. Anything better than his mockery of your uh, blushing matters in his presence.

You thought this, but you probably wouldn't go along with it in the end.

Luckily for you, Sycamore was quite good at noticing when you were about to have enough so he dropped it for now, gave you an honest and comforting smile and straightened himself as the two of you kept walking through the Lumiose streets.

It wouldn't be much longer now. You were pretty sure you already walked half of the route. You certainly hoped so, because your legs were starting to get sore with exhaustion and you had to try your best not to walk around wobbly like a drunk.

„Difficult, isn't it?" Sycamore asked out of nowhere. His tone having a much more serious tone compared to before. It made you look up in wonder, not understanding what he was aiming at with the question.

He knew you didn't understand, so he began to explain:

„I'm making it difficult for you, aren't I? And I will tell you why, mademoiselle. It is partly because of cultural differences. Because you are not used to the fact that men's behavior could be like mine."

Well, there was no denying that. Although your friend Myrthe had said something in relation to it the day before you left to Kalos.

„You're right. I am not used to the praise and teasing I'm given, because it is just weird to consider the fact I am being praised by you for something I was never praised of before in my own home-region. And too be honest... I've never been close enough with any man to know what they're like in personal company in the first place." You took a moment to catch your breath.

„Let's say that my brother is the most arrogant brother anyone could have, and my father was never a supportive figure in my life. The only real friends I've had in life were all female."

Sycamore rubbed his hands together to get some warmth in them. „Then allow me to teach you something of the mentality that both women and men here in Kalos have. I believe it will dissolve many of the dark clouds floating around in your head."

You could only nod. Although you were somewhat cautious of where this little teaching could go to.

„There are obvious cultural differences between Kalos and Sinnoh and first I want you to be assured that I do not intend to make you feel bad about yourself. Just because you don't act like a woman from Kalos doesn't mean you don't value over here. In fact, mademoiselle, I find you and your free attitude absolutely _fascinating._"

There it was again. The blush creeping unwillingly to your cheeks to display that his compliment had certainly left an impact on you. „T-Thank you," you muttered.

„Kalos however, and especially Lumiose has a different mentality with things such as life, dreams, family and love." He continued, „Let's say that we are much looser and casual at life. We try to make any moment of our days the best, even if it is repetitive. Beauty is probably one of the most important words to describe Lumiose, because we do look at beautiful things all the time and see beauty within anything, even flaws. That is why art, writers and songs are so important and valued in our city."

„That is actually one of the first things that I noticed when I got out of the Lumiose airport." You said, remembering the impressions the city left on you. „The houses were absolutely beautiful and so well taken care of. And every person looked gorgeous in their own special way. I gotta say I was very impressed."

Sycamore found himself smiling when he heard about your first impressions. „Yes, it truly is wonderful! But what I want to tell you is how the people of Lumiose have a different mentality and then I specifically mean a certain deeper interest in a person."

No matter how he worded it, the topic was quite obvious from the start. „So it's about love?"

„Oui, mademoiselle." He agreed, glad to see you picking up so easily. „The people here are much looser when it comes to romance and love. For example, if a man were to lay eyes on a woman that appeals to him. He would really waste no time and approach her as soon as possible to know if she's interested. If it is clear that she isn't, he might try to change her mind, but as soon as it is set in stone that there is no interest. This man, who had such a big interest in the woman will just move on. Because he believes and knows that there's someone else out there for him that will wander on his path of love. They don't hesitate, delay, nor make excuses. If they want something, they will go for it and they do not give up easily."

Gosh, that was... really different from what you were accustomed to. As a teenager you once had a crush on someone and yes it was pathetic to beyond but you actually counted the days that it took for you to finally admit it to him in your diary.

Somewhere around 83 days in total before you finally gathered up the courage. However, when you did actually tell him, his best friend roared something about free coke in the cafeteria and he ran off as quickly as the speed of sound.

God, that experience made you think that you were not even better than a can of coke for many silly teenage years. But whatever, that didn't matter now.

„That seems very direct though," You had to admit your discomfort at the idea. „I'm not sure I would even consider to go out with a guy that just comes up towards me, telling he fancies me and asking if I want to be involved with him."

„Of course there are many variations, but I find this the best version of said mentality. I have to inform you though, if you ever link eyes with a man or woman for longer than just a few seconds, it will mean to them that you are romantically interested. Because according to our mentality, it means that you shared a _special_ moment together because your eyes locked."

Oh God... did that mean that you and Sycamore had shared a _special_ moment as well?! You hadn't even been aware of it!

You had definitely stared at the man longer than just a few seconds. Good lord, this French mentality was already starting to become too much for you. You never intended to share a special moment with Sycamore, your supervisor! Oh this was way too difficult...

You almost didn't dare to glance at him when you asked the question: „Does that mean that we... shared a special moment too?"

That question caused himself to wander into a wondering state. „Hm, that depends."

He turned to face you, „Considering the circumstances, I don't see our exchanged looks having such a meaning." He explained calmly, „After all, our relation is merely because of the job. That's what I told myself as supervisor and coach, until you told me you saw me as a friend. Perhaps in a different setting, I'd have a different answer for that question."

Upon hearing that a block lodged shut in your throat and your eyes widened just briefly. „What would that response be?"

Sycamore's gaze lowered and he didn't respond for a moment. Nonetheless, you two kept walking and to your surprise, you were already located in the street where your apartment was.

Figuring that Sycamore wasn't intend on answering the question, you decided to change the topic. „It's not far anymore. This is the street I live in." You pointed out with a soft smile.

„Oh!" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked around, investigating the street for all its details. When he realized which street it was, he smirked. „Good choice, mademoiselle. One of the best bakers is just around the corner and the supermarket just a few blocks from here."

Oh, that was new. You were aware of the bakery, but not of the supermarket Sycamore mentioned. You made a mental note to do a search for it sometime soon online or on the map of Lumiose you had gotten.

You hummed in agreement, „Yes, I really like it here so far. It's not a very crowded street and my apartment itself is just perfect for me and Laari to live in."

Barely a minute later, you spotted the apartment building and you guided Sycamore towards it. Who stared upwards to try and calculate how many apartments were located within, but stopped once he realized that was impossible without having a look inside.

Instead he walked you to the front door that led to the hallways. Removing his hands from the warm pockets of his coat and smiled at you, „There we are. You'll be alright, (Y/N?)"

His concern for you was truly impressing and kept surprising you over and over again.

„Yes, I'm sure." You assured him, „Thank you for walking me all the way here. It's much appreciated, professor Sycamore."

He let out a sound of appreciation, „Anytime, mademoiselle. You just need to ask."

You narrowed your eyes mischievously at him. „Beware with what you promise, I might just ask you to walk me home every single evening."

You saw Sycamore tense up for just a moment, seeing the tense muscle in his jawline and neck in hesitation before they relaxed once again. He seemed to want to say something, but the words didn't come out. Or rather, different ones came instead:

„I forgot to mention, but on Wednesdays my colleagues do not start until 2 PM. That also applies for you. So how about you use the morning to catch up on some wanted sleep, hm?"

Oh that was absolutely lovely. Considering how late you would be sleeping tonight. Perhaps you could also tend to some other chores in the apartment in meanwhile?

„That's wonderful!" Your voice had raised in volume, „I think I'll try and check out that supermarket you mentioned. Me and Laari's supplies could use some restocking..."

Out of nowhere, Sycamore approached you until he was standing right in front of you and towering above you. He gazed down at you, his soft smile never faltering.

„Now that I've informed you of the Lumiose French manners, I don't feel like it's necessary to keep normal gestures from you anymore. So with this..." He leaned forward so suddenly that you didn't even have time to move away from him. His face just inches away from yours, staring you directly into the eyes with an almost intimate gaze that caused your heart to beat in overdrive.

Leaning in, he quickly yet softly pressed a kiss against one cheek, then moving to the other and applying one there as well. You breath had caught stuck in your throat and with him being so close you could recognize that faint cologne of his. A sweet masculine scent that settled deep within you, warming you along with the feel of his short kisses against your cheek.

As quickly he started, he straightened himself again. Taking all the warmth he developed you with along with him. „With this I say goodnight to you, dear mademoiselle."

Wait, so that was Lumiose's normal way of saying goodbye?

You were thrown into such a haze of surprise and confusion that you could barely mutter out your own goodbyes: „T-Thank you. You have a good night yourself as well."

Despite the goodbyes being exchanged, Sycamore didn't leave. He just kept standing there with an odd expression on his face. As if he had figured something out, but didn't know how to mention it. That it was troubling him in some sort of way.

You weren't sure of what to do, so when you checked your bag to retrieve your keys to open the door Sycamore finally spoke up:

„To answer your question from before: What would my response be in a different setting..." He began and trailed off, losing himself into the same doubtful thoughts as before. Now however, he focused himself back on you and smiled almost helplessly:

„If our relation wasn't based due and because of our jobs, I would've asked you out the moment I saw you."

At first his words didn't reach you, and you actually thought it was part of his usual playful behavior to get your collected-self off track. You were about to smirk and tell him that his flattery was starting to get predictable, but when you stared back at his honest and soft expression. With eyes that looked almost helpless- you felt a tug deep within you and your smirk faltered into something of surprise.

Sycamore wasn't joking around. Not this time. The determination of his words were visible within the soft gaze of his eyes as they held your own. If this wasn't the face of a completely honest man admitting what he thought, then you wouldn't know what it was.

A sense of peace enveloped him and he felt content that he finally gave words to the curiosity and interest he had been developing for you. And the small smile that decorated his face in response to it was just pure heartwarming.

That's where the impact and meaning of his words finally reached you. Sycamore was interested in you. This man, who was wonderful, sweet and passionate in all of his ways and most likely the kindest man you had ever been introduced to- had developed a similar interest towards you.

The realization gave you shivers and an odd fluttering was felt within you and took you by surprise so badly that you had to try your best not to spasm like a fool in front of him.

You could only wonder... how?

Because he wasn't the only one experiencing this sudden deeper interest. You were as well. You had admitted that to yourself earlier today. That didn't mean that you expected Sycamore to even be somewhat in the same situation.

Why would he? He was a successful man. With his own Pokemon Laboratory and he was probably known by people all over the globe. He was intelligent, charming, funny, generous and all summed up: A wonderful man to be with. What woman wouldn't want to be with him?

Somehow, during the events of the past two days you had come to realize this, but perhaps your own inexperience was kicking in. Because you had been distant with guys in the past and the men who had actually been in your life had left a negative impression on you.

You weren't used to men who were standing so positive and cheerfully in life as Sycamore was and perhaps these feelings you were starting to develop were nothing more but things that all girls experienced. Perhaps they were normal and had nothing to do with a deeper interest? You could only question that...

After all, to have an interest in this man after barely two days seemed a little quick paced. Immediately, your heart told you that it wasn't, because you weren't in love with the man. Nobody could be in love after just such a short time and it would need much more development and time to actually grow to such a deep loving sensation. You were inexperienced, but you weren't stupid.

You were just really fond of him.

Nonetheless, the desire to get to know him better was the most obvious fact in the world right now. Especially now that he told you directly that he shared a mutual interest.

But why? You wondered as Sycamore's handsome features made your fingertips tingle. You wanted to have something in your hands to mess around with to ease your sudden nervosity. Or to reach up to his inviting face to place your palm against his cheek to let him know that you were feeling the same without having to tell him with words. One or the other.

You ended up fumbling with the keys of your apartment instead as you tried to formulate an answer that wouldn't ruin this moment.

„My apologies if I come off as rushing," He blinked apologetically when he noticed your hesitating features. His eyes clearly showing the turmoil of nervous thoughts he was experiencing himself. „Please don't view this as some sort of love confession, but I really want to get to know you better, (Y/N). And with that... I mean outside of work as well."

Despite his words, you could hear a faint hint of hesitation and doubt in his words and somewhere, you had a hunch of what it might be.

You opened your mouth to speak your thoughts, but in the current situation so many things were raging around in your head that it was difficult to formulate them without sounding like you suffered brain damage with his confession.

„I-I'm sorry that I'm not saying much in return..." You confessed rather silly. Almost finding it unbearable to face his gaze. „It's just rather sudden and I don't really know what to say in fear I say something that isn't formulated right."

Sycamore smiled and tilted his head, „Then how about you tell me what the first thing that came to your mind? And we work farther starting there?"

You choked out an embarrassed laugh, „The first thing I thought was; Why me?"

„Why not?" Was his response, „I think you're a wonderful, kind, intelligent and vibrant woman."

You blinked shyly at hearing those words. You just couldn't help it. „Thank you, Sycamore." You thanked him instead of doubting if the words really did relate to you. „That's really... sweet of you to say."

Despite the fact that he mostly openly told you by his compliments during work, it was still really different to hear them right at this moment. When there were no other things to link those compliments to. For example, to your work, to how you performed, etcetera. These were directed at you, at how you really were deep within your heart.

You weren't a teenager anymore and by now you realized that if someone said you were something you didn't think you were- with positive and encouraging words, you just accepted it. It was probably how you appeared to those people and this was most likely how Sycamore saw you. It wouldn't be the first time you failed to see your good traits, after all.

You raised your head to look at him with a true smile, knowing you would have to let him know how you viewed him soon or later. And it better had to be now. Who knew when a situation such as this one would present itself again?

„It's nice to know how you really think of me, because I personally think you're absolutely the kindest man I've ever encountered in my life." You openly admitted. Maybe with a bit of difficulty judging by the pressure on your chest, but you needed to inform him of this.

You could see the impact of your own words as his facial features changed. He was already smiling, but now he looked absolutely overjoyed. Although he was obviously trying not to display that much, but the suppression was definitely noticeable.

You continued, ignoring all the thoughts that told you NOT to tell him this: I would love to get to know you better too, Sycamore. Especially outside of work."

Sycamore stepped forward, taking your hands into his own. „I'm so very happy to hear that from you, mademoiselle!" His eyes briefly glanced away, and there it was again. That flicker of doubt. „Yet, there's something I can't stop thinking about..."

And right then, you discovered what it was. How couldn't you have realized it any sooner?

„It's because I'm supposed to be your intern and you my supervisor, isn't it?" It was a wild guess, but somewhere you knew that even if this wasn't what he had on his mind- it was still a problem.

Sycamore said nothing. He merely nodded his head in agreement and a troubled sigh passed his lips. You had never seen him being so troubled with something. Or you just weren't used to it due to his usual positive nature. So it really had to be something troubling that got to him to openly display his discomfort.

„Often enough, I get to hear or read these tales about interns being taken advantage of by the people who are supposed to be their supervisors and coaches. There have been many scandals involving them here in Lumiose city as well, unfortunately. And... I'm sure most of them started just like this, how we are standing here right now, (Y/N)."

You openly listened, keeping the hold on his hands and nodding that you understood what he was hinting at.

What Sycamore mentioned really happened more often than people realized. And such events had branded a more than ‚just friends' relation between a supervisor and their intern as something vile and corrupted. Something that should never happen, otherwise horrible things would end up happening soon or later for both the company and the student.

Too be honest, when you were applying by companies for internship you had often wondered if your soon-to-be boss and supervisor was the kind of person who would treat you well, or as nothing more but a working slave for nasty jobs that nobody wanted. Not to mention harassment of any sort.

You knew what Sycamore feared for. That people within the company or people in general would start branding him and you with titles because of the relationship you would have. Whether or not you simply hung out more with Sycamore after work, just to have fun or that you two would be romantically involved- it didn't matter. People would have their opinions at ready if you didn't match the normal intern and supervisor image and rules anymore.

You gave a quick squeeze to his hands. Feeling a bit sad for him to be troubled with such thoughts. It seemed so unnatural for him because he was always so positive. Always saying the right words to get you going again. You wished you could say something yourself that would bright his spirits up...

Then you remembered Myrthe, your best friend, and you were immediately filled with hope and relief. How could you have forgotten?

„Sycamore, I understand your worries and I'm not saying that they are misplaced and not necessary- but... I want to tell you a story about my best friend, Myrthe."

Your sudden change in tone had gotten him curious, but the disheartened look was still present.

„When she was twenty, she had an internship somewhere in the south of Sinnoh." You began explaining, „It was her first one and she had a blast at that place. The people were very kind and treated her well. At some point I noticed that she rather went to that company than do anything else in the world- and I asked her why."

Sycamore smiled softly. Understanding where this was heading at. „Did she happen to be overly fond of someone who happened to be in charge?"

You gave a firm nod. „Yes, but she was ashamed of it because it felt wrong to her. Just like you're having doubts in a similar way. She never gave voice to her feelings until right at the end of her internship, because she was never going to see the guy ever again."

Sycamore's dark brows furrowed in a display of sympathy.

„However, during the next year of the education, the same company actually contacted her mentor to request her to come back because she did such a good job there. This time, she did decide to give it a try- because they were getting closer with the day."

„And what happened to them?" Sycamore asked.

„She's married with the man for over a year now and just recently got her first child." You smiled tenderly. Feeling very happy for Myrthe that she managed to get everything just perfectly right to this very day.

„They did face several difficulties though. The man was accused of only bringing Myrthe back because he was romantically interested rather than wanting someone who really benefited the company. But Myrthe doesn't really heed those accusations. She could care less and just does what makes her happy. Which is exactly why I admire her so much, and she often drags me out of my doubts and tells me to go for it."

„Maybe I should talk with this Myrthe person sometime," Sycamore chuckled, seeming somewhat relieved from one part of his troubles. „I'm not saying that it is impossible, but the titles and judgments people might throw on us isn't something I want to risk. It wouldn't make your situation any better if you mentor discovered that you're interested in your boss now would it, (Y/N)?"

„Nope. Nor would you and your laboratory be a place to recommend interns to apply at."

Gosh, now that you thought about it, it was really complicated. Even if you just wanted to hang out and do more personal things with Sycamore just for fun. That's what you went with for now, because the last thing to be doing during your internship is to be romantically involved with this man, or any other man for that matter.

Yet, that didn't mean it was impossible and with all this talk, the idea of getting to know each other better after work time had drifted off a bit into the shadows. While all you wanted was to let him know that you were fine with the idea of getting to know him better... even if romantic feelings were going to be developed.

You took a steady breath and raised your head, determined to say it right here before your chickened out.

„But, do keep the thought." Your tone was pressured and you felt a brief moment of butterflies fluttering within you as you looked him into his eyes. „Because I'm quite interested in you as well, Sycamore."

„C'est merveilleux, mademoiselle! I assume you're also interested in the part of getting to know each other a bit more outside of work?"

The way Sycamore looked at you almost made your heart melt. His positive nature had returned and he was practically radiating it to you with his bright smile. You had to try your best to keep your own face straight- but failed and instead a big grin appeared to match his mood.

„Yes!" You almost exclaimed in your excitement. Immediately lowering your tone because you knew people were trying to sleep around here. „I mean, yes. I'd love to." you almost whispered now.

Suddenly a window opened above you and you both looked up to see a young man leaning out of his window with a frustrated face and ruffled hair. „Hey!" He yelled, continuing his ranting speech in French. Although it didn't take a genius to know what he was jelling about.

Because Sycamore knew you couldn't understand French, he took the initiative of discussing with the young man in order to know what he wanted. Soon enough, the man huffed and closed his window to return back into the warmth of his bed.

„We were too loud?" You guessed. Staring down at your joined hands. Despite the fact that you both wore gloves, you swore you could feel his warmth radiating into your fingers.

„I'm afraid so. The kind young man just requested that we'd get inside or that we leave so he can catch up on some sleep without any interruptions."

You raised an eyebrow, „He didn't sound that kind to me."

„Then it's only better that you don't understand French yet." Sycamore said.

You looked up at him in worry, „What do you mean? What'd he call you?"

„Ah? Are you afraid that he insulted me? So very sweet of you, mademoiselle. But that's of no importance right now..." Keeping the contact with your eyes, he moved a step closer to you, but never letting go of your hands.

Sycamore was now standing even closer than before, almost just as close as when he had leaned in to kiss you on the cheeks before. But rather than doing that, or anything- he just looked down at you with a gentle look. His gray eyes were perfect, you realized as you couldn't help but be drawn to them and stare back. Not wanting to look away.

They erased any piece of doubt you had remaining and you felt calm under his gentle stare. Despite that, your heart was beating quicker against your ribs with every second you remained in such a close proximity.

„I still hope I'm not rushing it, mademoiselle." Sycamore whispered so gently, you'd think that he was afraid of shattering the moment if he spoke too loudly. „I'm trying, but I fear that I-„

You didn't allow him to finish by hushing him and gently swaying his hands in hope to inform him that you were just fine with what he did. In fact, you suddenly felt a rush of confidence and you smirked as you recalled his earlier sentence „So very sweet of you, Sycamore. But that's of no importance right now..."

That, right there was one of the many thing that made you so interesting to Sycamore. You could handle him in the right way. Sure, maybe you got a little embarrassed at times but you always seemed to push it back and come back with a reply that always managed to make him smile. He could really appreciate that, since most people wouldn't think of joking with someone with his status. He was a professor and most of them were serious-minded and always on the job.

Sycamore was definitely a hard working professor with a passion for his research, but he also liked to take it easy and just enjoy life like any other person. Yet, he still desired that precious friend he could just say anything to without them staring awkward at him back in return. Sycamore saw that friend in you. Although... he was questioning himself if it would remain that way.

It was impossible to guess how much time passed with you two just standing and staring at one another. Just enjoying the precious moment as much as possible before it would end.

You couldn't help but blink in wonder though. Inexperienced as you were, you weren't sure what Sycamore was wanting to do. Was he just going to do this? Or did he have something else in his mind? You suddenly remembered scenes from romance novels where the man and women were in the same situation as you and ended up kissing on the door step.

„Is something the matter, mademoiselle?" Sycamore almost whispered. Knowing there was something on your mind. „If there's still something bothering you, please do tell me. We can work it out, but you'll have to be honest with it if we want to."

Knowing that you could literally tell him anything, as you had done before. No matter how stupid or silly the thing was- Sycamore never really made you feel bad for speaking out your inner thoughts and always heard you out.

You chuckled softly. Realizing how cheesy the thought was, „For a moment I thought you were going all out and kiss me when you leaned in."

Sycamore's eyes never left yours, but his smile shaped into a mischievous smirk. His gloved hand reached up and held your jaw with an almost invisible touch. „Dear (Y/N), I know I said that most of us cut to the chase, but please have a look around you."

You did so. Investigating the street. As much as the darkness allowed you, that is. Before returning your questionable eyes back to his warming ones.

He gestured with his free hand around the dark area, „This isn't really something what you would call a romantic spot, mademoiselle. Besides, if it is ever going to happen, I'd rather spend time bonding and getting to know you a bit better and prepare something that you'll remember for the rest of your life."

His words caused a chunk to get lodged shut in your throat and you felt a warm shudder in your chest. Had you heard him right? The promising tone he told you that in was almost unbearable and practically lured you right into just giving into the idea of getting to know him better.

These words proved it. Rather than just taking his chance like many men would, even if he was interested- Sycamore would rather wait for a suitable moment. With a better setting and a better relationship and time for the both of you to enjoy it to the fullest. A moment to never forget.

If that wasn't everything any woman wanted to hear from a man she was interested in, you wouldn't know anymore. But it was everything you wanted to hear and even though the past conversations this evening had been convincing, this was the final push you needed to cross the line of doubt.

Heck, even Myrthe told you to start enjoying your life and just take your chances. If Sycamore was your chance at having a happy relationship, should it last long or not- then who were you to deny it?

Sure, you were here for work and your education. But you didn't have to forget to start enjoying life along the way, rather than constantly stressing to get everything right. You never really had an intimate relationship with a man before. Not even a silly one as a child or in high school. It was somewhat odd how lacking you were with such experience at an age of twenty-five. Although you were certain that there were some people who would admire that in you.

Perhaps it was time to surrender yourself and rip away from your constantly cautious thoughts and just give Sycamore a chance. Not to mention to give yourself a chance by breaking loose from your cautious walls. Because let's face it, nobody wants to be hurt in the process. To avoid this is practically one of the most important priorities in your life- but it also keeps you from finding chances that could change your life forever.

Sycamore knew well enough that you had many troubling thoughts keeping you busy in that mind of yours. And as you stood there trying to figure them out, he waited patiently. Just enjoying and examining all the features and details of your face. You had admitted to him that you lacked experience at the area. So Sycamore was going to take it easy and do whatever had to be done to get you comfortable about it.

In the end, you were just speechless. And instead of trying to say something you were incapable of. You reached forward, wrapping your arms around his torso and embraced him. Cautiously at first, unsure of how he would respond. But once you felt his own body relaxing under your touch and the movement of his arms accepting your embrace- your body was drained from the tension and you slid your eyes shut.

„Thank you, Sycamore..." The words were almost silent, but Sycamore gave you a soft squeeze with his arms. Signaling that he acknowledged them.

The soft texture of his coat, the warmth of his body, the feeling of being secure in his arms. It was all new to you and hard to break away from, but you ended up taking a step back from him. Smiling up at him and raising the key of your apartment. „It's about time I get inside."

Sycamore slid his hands back into the warm pockets of his black coat. „Oui, you should. Why are you still here? What's keeping you?"

For a brief moment you actually wanted to retort that he had kept you from it! But the playful glint in his eyes allowed you to realize that he was just joking around with you once more. Something you should really learn to recognize soon or later.

You chuckled and turned. Unlocking the door and opening it. Before stepping inside, you turned one last time to look at Sycamore: „Be careful on your way back, alright?"

„Don't worry about me, mademoiselle. I'll be fine. Especially after this evening."

You smiled and nodded. The only thing you could do was trust him. After all, he had likely been experiencing the Lumiose night life for most of his life and knew how to handle it.

„I'll see you tomorrow then. At 2 PM, correct?" You asked one last time, just to be absolutely sure. Feeling somewhat hesitant to just walk away after sharing such a wonderful moment with the man.

„Oui, mademoiselle." He removed one hand from his pockets to casually wave at you. „Tell your Laari I'm sorry for making her stay waiting for so long, and have a good sleep, (Y/N)"

„Goodnight to you too, Sycamore." You replied back and when he turned to walk away you did so too. Stepping into the warm hallway and locking the door behind you. Quickly, you went up to your apartment and prepared yourself for bed. Once there, you dropped on your back into your soft sheets and pillows, staring up at the ceiling. Still experiencing a mental turmoil of the events that took place today.

Outside, Sycamore walked the same route alone. Impossible to think about anything else than what happened just now. A big honest smile was on his lips and no matter what, he was sure he couldn't even mask it even if he tried to. The smile would come back no matter what because he was happy. No, that was a severe understatement. He was overjoyed!

Sycamore wasn't new to this, but you were definitely new to him. You had proven to be nothing like most of the Lumiose's women. In fact, you were most of the things he looked for in a woman.

Somewhere in the depths of his mind he was still wondering about the entire intern and boss relationships, but he wasn't going to allow that to hinder him anymore. Just thinking back made his pace slow down in distraction.

Despite the inexperience, or the doubt, you had responded so maturely. So openly and accepting. Actually imagining what he was going through and trying to make him feel better when he was facing a problem.

Not to mention actually admitting your thoughts to him. As simple, weird or silly they were. Sycamore had a few relationships in the past and he somehow always missed this part of honesty in the women he dated. Most of them were only interested because of his status. Some were because of his charming looks and others because of his jokes, etcetera.

But none of them had ever truly been interested in the whole package.

At some point all of them had confronted him that his lifestyle, his research and his passion for his work and Pokemon were getting in the way of their romantic relationship and they demanded that he would make more time for them and less in his labs.

In fear of losing them, Sycamore had promised them they would find a way to balance things out. Which led to a time where he took distance from his research and the lab. A time he regretted heavily once all those women- despite the changes Sycamore had made- ended up leaving him because they claimed to be unsatisfied and deserved someone better than him.

They still threw claims at him that his devotion was not focused on them for a full hundred percent and some women apparently couldn't live with that in a relationship.

That had been back when he was still in his early twenties. In his shame and regret for his past choices, Sycamore decided to not pursue a romantic relationship any longer but instead focus on the passion he's had for his entire life- Pokemon and most specifically: Mega Evolution.

For all he cared he would never have to choose again between his life's research or to be happy with a partner and eventually have a little family of his own. And he was fine knowing that he might not live to have the latter.

Yet now, just about six years later. There was you.

He shook his head at the realization. No. He didn't have anything with you yet. You two were just good friends for now, but after what happened this evening... could it really remain that way? Sycamore knew he couldn't. Because in you he could spot some of the things that his previous lovers didn't posses.

He could be wrong, of course. He didn't know that much of your true self yet, but rather than being just a woman who was interested in him and didn't really relate to anything else in his life aside that- you actually did.

You shared an intense curiosity for new discoveries and learning about them in the process. The way you had been listening to him as he told you what he knew about the Mega Evolution... he had never enjoyed explaining Mega Evolution as much as he did today. And he found immense joy in his heart knowing that you were curious enough about the matter to even think along logically and ask him questions about it.

Sycamore couldn't help but chuckle to himself. That there was nothing to admire you yet, you had told him once. Hah! If only you realized how wrong you were because Sycamore found himself admiring you more and more every time you met up.

Although, deep within he was conflicted with the decision he made in the past. How he wouldn't pursue another intimate relationship anymore if it would get between his research.

Would you get between his research? It didn't appear to happen, considering that you now worked and helped alongside him and his fellow colleagues and shared a mutual interest. But who knew what changes could take place in the future once everything was settled?

A sudden freezing breeze whipped up. Ruffling his coat and hair, shaking Sycamore out of his complicated thoughts. He racked a hand through his messy hair and shook his head.

No. He had to stop daydreaming. It was too early to think about matters such as these when there wasn't even a chance of them happening yet. Not to mention it was pretty late and the day had been exhausting his body and mind. Perhaps after a night's rest he could think straighter and look upon what happened with a clearer vision and mind.

No more conclusions about him and you ending up together. Sycamore would just walk home, prepare for bed and see what would happen tomorrow.

Although your statement about the kiss had certainly given him a pleasant surprise. Even for just a split moment, you had admitted that you envisioned him doing so. You probably had no clue of the impact, but Sycamore could only admit to himself that your confessed vision occasionally returned to his mind as he strolled back to his lab and home.


End file.
